When I Repeat Confessions
by sway-babysway
Summary: Anna Montgomery is your normal Australian high school girl, her younger sister obsessed with Short Stack. After finding out she has to meet them backstage how will she cope having to revisit Andrew after he damaged her in the near past?
1. Part 1

I began walking down the path into school, my tears mixing in with the rain, my dark brown bangs covered my eyes layered with black makeup which would have surely run down my face. No I wasn't emo. No I hadn't been kicked out home. I was just miserable in my own world, and all because of Tara and that stupid band.  
>"Anna!" I looked up at the sound of my name, Taylor waved at me and ran over, her white blonde hair getting damp from the rain, "What's wrong gorgeous? You need a Bryce hug," I rolled my eyes, you see a Bryce hug was basically a hug from our best friend Bryce, we believed that his hugs made everything better; which they did mind you. I shook my head and resisted falling for one of his hugs,<br>"No Tay, because then you'll want to know what's wrong as will he and to be honest I'd rather not discuss it, or at least not with anyone but you." her forehead wrinkled and she whipped out her iPhone,  
>"Well it's not your monthly bill, you're a week after me and I got mine yesterday,"<br>"TAY!" I shouted, "Too much information, please dude, no it's not that... It's just been six months since... That thing," I struggled to form sentences as I slowly had flashbacks of the night. Tay made an o shape with her mouth and grabbed me by the wrist, her hand coiled around my multitude of rope bracelets,  
>"You're getting a Bryce hug, you're not stopping me,"<p>

"So Anna... What happened?" I shook my head refusing to tell him,  
>"I'm not telling you Bryce, it stays between me and Tay, it's personal." he nodded,<br>"Sex related." he stated bluntly and I punched him in the stomach as he tensed up; it was as if hitting a plaster wall when he tensed.  
>"Bryce, knock it off, it's nothing to do with sex just leave her alone," I glared at him as Tay put her hand on my shoulder, "Relax Anna... Please," I sighed and sat next to her resting my head on her shoulder, Taylor and I were close, really close, so close that everyone in our year other than Bryce thought we were lesbian lovers. As my anger and frustration as Bryce's stupid remark began to cool down I felt as if someone was watching me, it freaked me out sometimes; it was as if I could feel their eyes like drills bore into my skull. I whipped m head around and saw Tara looking at me concerned. She knew why I was upset, after the fight last night between me and our parents it was obvious how much I didn't want to go to that concert, but I was forced... I had no choice.<p> 


	2. Part 2

*** FLASHBACK***  
>"Anna, Tara has some exciting news to tell us all," I groaned and pulled out my earphones,<br>"Does it involve me in any way shape or form?" they nodded and I sighed dramatically sitting up from the rug, "Go on."  
>"I won double passes to the Opera House concert for Short Stack," I nodded and a ginormous grin sprouted on her face, "And backstage passes," I raised my eyebrows inquisitively and flung my hood over my head,<br>"So? This is important how?" a frown formed on my mum's face,  
>"We were hoping you could take her, your father and I have that ceremony to go to for business," my entire body froze as I mentally began swearing,<br>"No..." I let out in a hushed whisper, "I don't like them,"  
>"But we bought you that poster and their CDs," Dad began and I sighed,<br>"That doesn't mean I like them,"  
>"You like two of them." I shot Tara a deathly glare, "Everything you have you've scribbled out Andy's face with a permanent marker and written words like jerk, fag and c-"<br>"TARA!" my mother shouted at her and I couldn't help but smirk, as if she would have said that word in front of them, "Anna have you really?" I looked up at her with empty eyes,  
>"Why would I do that to my stuff? Profanity is wrong, let alone on merchandise," she pursed her lips as if not believing me and I shot Tara another deathly glare, what was she honestly doing going through my stuff?<br>"I'm sorry Anna, you have to take her to the concert, she needs an adult with her and you're the closest to an adult who can go, you're turning eighteen soon, you should take responsibilities like this easily," I groaned and got up to walk to my room,  
>"Fine I'll take her, but don't expect me to enjoy it," I closed the door behind me and flicked the lock, I looked over at my poster covered wall smiling, surely enough amongst Asking Alexandria, For Our Hero, Pierce the Veil and My Chemical Romance there were one or two Short Stack ones. I continued to grin as I admired my handy work, the way id scratched out Andy's face in every poster, the way I'd skilfully drawn a gun in Shaun's hand pointing towards Andy's temple, I had my reasons for my hatred. Everyone always has a reason, I was ashamed of mine as it was my own fault, but nonetheless it was a reason.<p> 


	3. Part 3

The bell rang loudly shaking me from my daydream, "Great..." I muttered and Bryce laughed, "Don't laugh idiot, you have cooking and have to wear an apron, I can laugh at you. At least I have a credible subject," he rolled his eyes as the three of us got up,  
>"Because Music is a credible subject," Taylor and I stopped in our tracks at his sarcasm and he turned around, both of us glaring at him,<br>"Gerard Way, Beau Taplin and Vic Fuentes didn't think it was stupid..." he rolled his eyes once more and headed off towards B block, Tay and I sauntered into A, her departing me as I headed upstairs to hell... I mean music. Don't get me wrong I love music, the subject, not the classmates. I walked in and took my usual seat up the back left corner near the drum kit even though I yearned for guitar, the teacher walked inside and ordered everyone else to quieten down, mainly Mitchell and Blake. Those two were the worst in my mind, always irritating, always annoying the bejesus out of me. I flipped open my laptop and opened Google, hastily typing 'Therapy All Time Low guitar chords' and hitting enter. We were scheduled for just a jam session today and I hoped to make the best of it. I plucked a guitar from the end of the rack and began to tune it correctly,  
>"Well if it isn't little Anna," I kept my mind on the sound of the G string and turned the machine head to make it just right, "Hello... Anna..." Mitchell waved his hand in front of me and I continued to ignore it, "Jeez Anna, what did I do to you?"<br>"What didn't you do to me?" I mumbled as I moved to B, I looked up from under my bangs to see a smirk grazing his lips, I had to admit, he wasn't that bad a looking bloke, his ruffled black hair, grey smoky eyes, he made every other girl melt to her knees where they then proceeded to obey his every command... You know what I'm getting at. But to me he was just another dead fish in the lifeless pond, the same smell of rotting flesh.  
>"Don't be like that Anna, I was going to ask you whether you wanted to come to my band's show Saturday night," I smiled, for the first time I was glad to have Tara as my sister,<br>"Can't. Going to a Short Stack concert with my little sister," he snorted,  
>"Fag Stack. Yuck no wonder you're a lesbian you worship a band of homos." I slapped him across the face loud and hard,<br>"ANNA MONTGOMERY!" Ms Fritz shouted from the front room,  
>"Sorry miss..." I whispered and she nodded, you see you just witnessed two things, one my extreme hatred for homophobia and two the way teachers at that school pitied me. Like I said before, Tay and Bryce were my only two friends and the only two people in the year who knew I wasn't lesbian, therefore the teachers felt sorry for how much of an outcast I was, I never knew why though, that was just how High School flowed for me. The rest of the lesson droned on, Mitchell and Blake occasionally making audible snide comments my way, I shrugged them off and continued to play. I won't lie, I sucked at guitar, and I liked to think I was alright but I wasn't. In an hour lesson I got through one line and two chords. 'My ship went down, in a sea of sound' and that was it, A major and D major only. As soon as the bell rang I picked up my binder, laptop and Spiderman backpack; speeding off to English with lightning speed.<p>

**_A/N _**_I understand the chapters are short, I apologise that's just how I set this out. I'm sorry, if you feel the need to complain go ahead, I wont mind xx_


	4. Part 4

English was one of my favourites, I had Bryce, Taylor and my next door neighbour Abbey in my class, Abbey was okay, we got along but never acknowledged each other outside of class, not even at home. I took advanced English at my school, a brave and wise move. The workload was fuller on but the class was smaller, we only have about ten people, music only fourteen. I drummed my fingers on the desk as my laptop started back up, I logged onto my emails as well as Short Stack Org. I wanted to find out whatever I could, had Andy broken an arm? Would he be sick and not able to go? I loathed him with a great passion, most people didn't know why, Taylor did though, only her and I. Mr Lucas handed out the sheets and set us to work, I slipped in my earphones and started listening to 'Danger Days: The True Lives of us Fabulous Killjoys' singing along to every song quietly.  
>"What're you doing on a Stack site?" Tay whispered and I looked at her dumbfounded, I'd zoned out into y music and forgotten what I was doing, I turned my attention back to the screen and scowled, Andy's stupid ugly face bracing my screen, photos from his Cleo bachelor shoot. I muttered a combination of swear words, slang and insults as I vigorously pressed the back arrow,<br>"Finding out whatever I can for Saturday night," Tay raised her right eyebrow at me questioning my words, "I'll explain at lunch." she nodded and I felt a ball of paper hit my head, I looked in the direction it came from and saw Bryce with a cheeky grin plastered on his face, the fluorescent lights glinting off his perfect row of teeth. I unravelled the paper ball to see a mass of his chicken scrawl on the paper, 'Sup Anna? I know you probably figured this out but I'm worried for you girl, please tell me what's wrong, please, please, please' next to that was a corny stick figure on its knees and posed as if begging. I giggled quietly and shook my head in disbelief, Tay leaning over to see what I'd gotten. The two of us started laughing quietly as we wrote a note back 'Don't be worried, it's nothing too bad, it's all in the past. Promise you'll know one day bub x' I threw it back and caught sir giving me a deathly glare. I shuddered inside and went stony faced and back to my work, more like back to my Short Stack research. I hoped so bad that Andrew would've been rendered unable to play, just so I wouldn't have to see him, so I wouldn't have to- my heart stopped as I read the tweets I could see on the page,  
>'andyclemmensen pumped for the Opera House! Wouldn't miss it for the world!<br>shaundiviney Opera House this weekend, congrats to Tara Montgomery for winning the backstage passes!  
>andyclemmensen shaundiviney true that! I wonder who she'll bring along haha<br>bradiewebb andyclemmensen probably her sister she mentioned, Anna or something…  
>andyclemmensen bradiewebb oh… dm. Now.' Tay looked over at my screen,<br>"Andy… Andy he…" she tilted her head to the side, "Why does he seem nervous to see you?" I looked at her right in the eyes,  
>"I promise I will explain at lunch, I promise you." As if on cue the bell echoed throughout the block.<p> 


	5. Part 5

"Spill, now." Tay grabbed me by the wrist and forced me down onto the silver bench, her on the other side resting on the table top,  
>"Well you know about the thing right?" she nodded continuously making her look like a bobbing head dog,<br>"Wait… refresh my mind…"

***FLASHBACK***

I slammed the door behind me and began to cry, another night another fight was the simplest way to put it, every night without fail I'd get in a fight with my parents and that night was no different. I reached towards my phone and sent a message to Tay, 'hey bub can you come over? Please x' within seconds I got a reply,  
>'Cant. Babysitting my little cousins, why not go out? Party? Haha. Sorry babe.' I sighed and tears started to flow freely down my cheeks, I got up and popped out the fly screen of my window made inaudible by the volume of my 'screamo' music. I stopped and paused staring at myself in the mirror. I looked like absolute shit, I groaned at the sight of my appearance and grabbed a cloth and my water bottle cleaning the make-up off my face before getting changed into a black strapless mini dress and a pair of black heels in my hand, well you try climbing out the window in heels... Exactly. I was thankful they'd always told me to park my car around the corner; a quick and easy get away was almost too easy. After much deliberation I settled with a club in the main street, it wasn't too hard to get in, I'd been given a fake I.D by Bryce's older brother Ryno had hooked me up with. The bouncer gave me a strange look as he examined the I.D, hopefully Ryno had done a good job and written what I said, 'Anna Maxwell (because who seriously uses their real name? D.O.B 1509/1989' I'd upped my age by about three years which shouldn't have been that hard to pull off. I felt my hands begin to shake when he stared me straight in the eyes,  
>"Get in. Have a nice night miss Maxwell" my heart rate decreased from its frantic speed as I went inside. The music was blaring and lights were flashing, I gazed around for someone I knew, and believe it or not there was.<br>"Andy Clemmensen?" I whispered and began to weave through the crowd; he was sitting by himself over on the lounges under a dim fluorescent light, his lip ball reflecting it slightly.


	6. Part 6

"Uh… hi," I began as I stood before him, he looked up from his drink and stared at me in confusion, "I kind of got in here and was like, huh do I know anyone and then I saw you… sorry I'm rambling, Andy Clemmensen yes?" he chuckled and shook his head motioning me to sit down,  
>"Yeah that's me, what do you want? An autograph, photo, please not a kiss, I find that so tacky," I couldn't help but smile, he was funnier in real life that Short Stack T.V,<br>"No I just wanted someone to hang out with, if that's okay?" He smiled and put his hands over mine on the table top,  
>"Sure, what's your name?" he sat up and took a sip of his drink,<br>"Anna, Anna Montgomery, I'd ask yours but I already know you're Andrew John Nicholi Clemmensen," he stared at me gobsmacked,  
>"You really are a fan aren't you?" I shrugged,<br>"Blame my sister, I got it off her, you're not her favourite though," he laughed as he put his glass back down,  
>"Let me guess Shaun?" I nodded, "Hah! How did I know, so who's your favourite?" I shrugged,<br>"Bradie, he seems really innocent and sweet, plus he's only a bit older than me," Oh shit, Andy looked at me strangely, he knows, he knows I got in under aged,  
>"How old are you?" I shrugged,<br>"Nineteen," nice, your seventeen, your I.D says twenty-one and you just told Andy Clemmensen you're nineteen, brilliance Anna. "You're quite funny to be honest, so what brought you here anyway?" I shrugged struggling to take my eyes away from his alluring bright blue ones,  
>"Nothing, just crap at home and I wanted an escape." he smiled and leant in, he moved his finger like a worm edging me closer to him until our lips were merely centimetres away from one another's.<br>"Let me get you a drink Anna, it'll be my pleasure." so he did, and I accepted, all I remember from there was going to the bathroom, sitting back down and waking up in his hotel room on the couch. Groggily I awoke rubbing my eyes; Andy was staring at me wide eyed from the bed,  
>"What did you do to me?" I asked and he fumbled with his hands,<br>"Honestly, nothing, someone else spiked your drink when I turned away, you were in the bathroom and—"  
>"What did <em>you<em> do to me? Why am I back at your hotel room? Where are the others?" he tried to speak but only stuttered,  
>"I, I.. You see the thing is—" I held up my hand to stop him,<br>"You got my drink spiked, why didn't anything happen to you? _Why did you bring me back here?_" He sighed,  
>"Shaun and Bradie didn't know where I went, I thought it would be safer for me to bring you here, I have a question for you though, and why does your I.D say you're 21?" I shrugged,<br>"It's fake Andrew, that's what most seventeen year olds do," I wasn't watching my words, I was annoyed at the fact someone I regarded as one of my idols had let me get drink spiked, my head felt heavy and my legs were numb, I wouldn't have been surprised if I had trouble walking, "What's the time?" I queried and he raised an eyebrow,  
>"Seven thirty," I swore loudly and got up off the lounge almost falling backwards, I felt him grab me and try to steady me as I walked,<br>"I can drive you to school if you want," I shot him one of my deathly glares,  
>"I have my own car, where is it? And you've already let me get drugged, I don't really feel the need to let you do anymore to me," he had a look of regret and pain in his eyes as he sighed,<br>"I got Shaun to take it to his house..." I blinked at him in confusion, hadn't he said they didn't know where he was? "I rang him up and told him to pick up your car, I guessed which one it was when I pressed the button on your keys, and no Shaun didn't question it at all, he just thought I'd picked up some whore at a club like I usually do," I continued to stare and got the feeling I was just making things awkward, but I was dazed, confused, and slightly hung over and I _had_ been drugged, so it was pretty much excusable. "I can drive you to his house," I nodded and grabbed my bag from the side table, Andy had obviously put it there,  
>"I'm sitting in the back, oh and just in case I take this to court, my last name is actually Montgomery," he nodded and lead me out the door.<p> 


	7. Part 7

Andy's P.O.V 

I was nervous, nervous was an understatement, I was scared as hell for Saturday night, the Opera House was a big venue to play at but that wasn't the only reason, Anna, I still remember that night, the hurtful looks she gave me that morning, Shaun's sly comments about her, I swear he got off imagining her later that day. Now that's where I was different to Shaun, sure occasionally I'd pick up a girl at a club, take her back to a hotel and fuck her brains out, but no, I never even planned on taking advantage of Anna, Shaun though... he would've, he watched in her skimpy black dress as she took her keys and walked to the car, I even remember what he said to me whilst shoving his hands towards his crotch, '_Dude I can't believe you got with that, I'm jealous of you now... she's so hot.' _I remember thinking of Brooke's reaction if she heard that, she'd hate him for sure. I sighed and thumbed the keyboard on my iPhone looking through my Twitter replies, fangirl after fangirl, it was the same. I messaged a few back and sat there sighing, Bradie's footsteps behind me making me jump,  
>"It's just me, what's got you stressed?" I turned and looked at him as he began a game of Spyro on the PS3, I gave him one look and he instantly knew, "Oh... Anna, she probably doesn't even remember you Andrew," I scoffed and got up to sit next to him, grabbing a controller on my way,<br>"Bradie, if you spent a night with... I don't know, Wendy Kingston and she accidentally got your drink spiked you'd remember wouldn't you?" he nodded, "Well that's what it's like for Anna, except you're her favourite not me. Two player?" Bradie switched the options in the menu and the game began, "The hell? You made me Sparks!" he smirked and nodded,  
>"You hate Spyro, so to just rub it in your face even more you are my assistant." I groaned and wrestled him for the controller; Bradie was such an evil prick at times.<p> 


	8. Part 8

Anna's P.O.V

Taylor stared at me absentmindedly as she pieced together the point of my retelling,  
>"So the prick that drugged you... or let you get drugged... was Andy? And you think he's nervous about Saturday because Tara's taking you which mean he has to be like close to you and shit?" I nodded and her eyes went wide, "You have so much bragging rights you know, like shitloads of bragging rights," I groaned and got up grabbing my bag, "Where are you going?" I laughed and turned around,<br>"To Bryce, you coming?" she giggled and got up with hers,  
>"Why yes, an evening slash lunchtime with Bryce is better than alone, provided that arsehole isn't there," she caught up and I looked at her blankly,<br>"Arsehole? What arsehole?" she rolled her eyes and smiled,  
>"Your music classmate arsehole, Mitch or whatever his name is," I groaned,<br>"If Mitchell is there I kill him, don't worry." She smiled and took my hand,  
>"Shall we walk?" the two of us began skipping like complete retards over to where Bryce was, as soon as he saw us he cracked up laughing,<br>"Oh god please stop, please before I die of laughter!" The two of us glared at him and he flashed a cheesy grin, "I love you guys?" I rolled my eyes and sat next to him before unzipping my bag and pulling out a packet of skittles and ripping it open. Suddenly Bryce's hand hovered over the packet followed by Tay's,  
>"No to both of you, you know it works for me, my depression is cured by sugar, which Skittles have plenty of." I saw Bryce pout out of the corner of my eyes,<br>"Will you ever tell me what happened? You had me cover for you; I'm not an idiot I know you're referring to six months ago, why else would you be so edgy about it?" I groaned and dumped a handful of skittles into his palm,  
>"I promise of Alex Gaskarth's life that I'll tell you one day," he chuckled and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek, I was stunned at first, the way my skin sparked at his touch, but then I remembered that we always did that, we treated each other like brother and sister, his breathy laugh woke me from my day dream and he ruffled my hair making Tay and I join in the laughter.<p>

"Got any homework?" I sighed, I'd only just gotten in the door and homework was the first question,  
>"No. I'll be in my room practicing guitar." I shut my door behind me hearing Mum mumble something about me being a little brat. I pulled my guitar onto my bed and pulled my pick from my back pocket. I retrieved my laptop from my bag and opened up the chords onto the screen, Therapy my plan of attack yet again. I continued rather well but the G string was getting to me, it was sounding dull, after fighting to get a better sound for about twenty minutes I gave up and slumped down, scrambling for my iPod and logging onto Twitter. I only used for band members, I spoke to a few people but other than that I had no friends on there.<br>'andyclemmensen bradiewebb are you sure that's right?' I looked at the screen blankly and saw I had a mention,  
>'bradiewebb andyclemmensen I think it's an_na or something' I swore quietly, they remembered me. The blue light appeared under the messages symbol and I anxiously pressed on it, it was from Andy.<br>**Hey, um Bradie told me this was your twitter, Anna Montgomery right? Just thought I'd tell you I'm looking forward to hopefully meeting you this weekend with Tara.**  
>I sighed and hastily replied,<br>**Well the feelings aren't too mutual. Do you realize how many real fans would kill for you to message them? How did Bradie even find my Twitter? **  
>I placed it back on my bedside table not expecting a reply, about five minutes later the notifications sounded and I leapt up, as I unlocked it I mentally kicked myself, getting excited over Andy... What was with me?<br>**Haha that is true, but I'm not messaging them. I'm messaging you, I still feel bad about that night, I'm so sorry.**  
>I felt myself smile a little and honestly, it scared me to be honest, this guy let me get drugged and now he was treating me like a friend,<br>**Stop apologising Andy. Can I actually get you to do something to piss off my sister?** **:P**  
>I started to play Pierce the Veil's 'The Boy Who Could Fly', thirty seconds into the song he replied back,<br>**I'm already following you. How else would you be able to message me back? Haha x **  
>I literally face-palmed myself, how on Earth was I so stupid? I got up and grabbed my black Himynameis hoodie slipping it over my head,<br>**Oh shush you. I'll try and talk later; we can start out fresh I suppose. Warning though, I might not be as laid back in person, I'm a good keyboard actor x**  
>Just before I climbed out the window with my phone and iPod in hand the sound chimed again just before the Wi-Fi cut out,<br>**Sure thing, hopefully we can start fresh, I really am sorry 3 **  
>I grinned and began making my way to Taylor's house, the grin staying plastered on my face the whole way.<p> 


	9. Part 9

"So wait Anna, you climbed through my bedroom window to sleep the night, uninvited, just to show me that Andy, the guy who let you get drugged, follows you on Twitter?" I toed off my Converse and laid back onto her bed, sighing and nodding as I did so, "Jeez, did you bring school clothes?" I nodded and threw my backpack at her watching closely as she caught it singlehandedly. It was strange how Taylor and I were best friends; we were so different; I guess it was our common taste in music and movies that brought us together. As far as I know she's the only girl… wait scratch that, _person_ in that entire school who likes Pierce the Veil, My Chemical Romance, For Our Hero, Scott Pilgrim vs. The World, _and_ Donnie Darko. Therefore it was just like that scene in Step Brothers, complete with the line 'Did we just become best friends?' But other than that we were complete opposites, Tay came from a large family, she had three older brothers and a four year old sister, her parents gave her whatever she wanted as a way of making up for the slight neglect she had, she was a thin fit figure with her bleached blonde hair and dark brown eyes, I envied her at times, she loved sports and therefore was always in great shape. Sure I did the occasional bit of dance, but other than that, no way, I hated sport. My life was a world away from hers, endless nights spent on Tumblr and Twitter, I had my dark brown hair just over my shoulders and my blue grey eyes were always hidden by my make-up, I hated my home life, I really did, my parents would always argue with me and Tara was a little spiteful bitch. "Anna," Tay began snapping me from my slight day-dream, "Are you going to show me?" I sat up and handed her my iPod retrieving it from my back pocket,  
>"You need to log onto the Wi-Fi," she sighed and typed in the password,<br>"Do—" I raised an eyebrow at her sudden stopping, "You have a message… from… from ANDY!" I literally fell off her bed in shock, "Here look,"  
><strong>Hey Anna, I was wondering, what time will you be getting to the concert? You guys could come hang out for a little while, for Tara's benefit of course<strong>  
>I rolled my eyes, "Tara's benefit? He has to be kidding right…" I shrugged,<br>"Maybe, maybe not, after all Tara _did_ win that competition," she smiled and lay down on my legs,  
>"Well are you going to reply?" I shrugged once again,<br>"Do you think I should?" She cracked up laughing and I gathered by that it was a stupid question to make,  
>"Seriously? The bass player of your sister's all-time favourite band is messaging you on Twitter and treating you like a lifelong friend," I nodded and typed back a reply,<br>**About 7:30, sorry, even though I'm pretty sure Tara would've loved to hang out with SHAUN. Haha, I'm at my friend's house at the moment, sorry Andy, I'll try and get on during school tomorrow. Bye. **  
>Taylor and I burst out laughing after I hit send, I couldn't believe it and neither could she, I'd just blown off Andy Clemmensen for her, teenies would be pissing themselves.<p> 


	10. Part 10

Andy's P.O.V

"Shit," Bradie's head snapped up from his iPhone and he stared at me,  
>"Shit what?" I groaned, "Anna again? Andy, she's seventeen, don't forget that,"<br>"Eighteen soon. But anyway, I… I followed her and we were talking Bradie, and then she reminded me that she has school tomorrow and now I feel like a fucking paedophile," Bradie started laughing and I threw a cushion directly at his head,  
>"Okay I'll stop laughing, Andy you're not… you're not falling for her are you? Because you <em>are<em> four year older than her," I shook my head,  
>"No, I just feel protective of her, I let her get hurt once and I don't want it to happen again, I have to protect her from Shaun," Bradie tilted his head to the side in confusion and I sighed, "That morning I dropped her off at Shaun's he wouldn't shut up about how hot she is and at one point I swear he grabbed himself, I'm not even joking," Bradie looked like he was going to throw up,<br>"Shaun… god I hate him sometimes, how could he? That's just… there are no words," He got up and went out of the room, I was pretty sure he was going to go watch Spiderman to take his mind off Shaun's thoughts of Anna. It grossed me out as well, but at the same time it gave me all the more reason to talk to her, make up the rocky start we had and make her my friend despite the age gap, she needed protection, what average seventeen year old sneaks out and goes to a club? Wait… what average seventeen year old _like her_ does that? God dammit Andy, now you're stereotyping her, there was no winning in that department but it was like I knew she needed someone there, to mentor and guide her. It sounded stupid and clichéd but I knew it was right, all I had to do was wait for Saturday night.

Anna's P.O.V

I awoke sleepily at three in the morning, Taylor was still asleep beside me on the bed, and yes we were _that_ close as friends, we even shared the bed. I pulled out my iPod and went on Twitter, Bradie and Shaun in some argument over something, I could only tell because of the capitols. The notification light lit up under my mentions and I tapped to see who had tried to talk to/or about me.  
>'bradiewebb an_na Anna, I'm sending you something, just giving you a heads up.' It was written two minutes ago, after his argument with Shaun,<br>'shaundiviney Bradie just decided to shout at me down the phone. I told him to fuck off #winning  
>bradiewebb shaundiviney it's for your own good idiot. She's seventeen no.' I froze, no… I shook Taylor awake and she almost screamed, I covered her mouth with my hand and after her muffled screams died down my palm became wet, "Bitch you licked me," I whispered and she smirked,<br>"Bitch you woke me up, better have a good reason," I showed her the screen on my iPod, "There's no guarantee it's you," I sighed, she was right, it could've been anyone, I continued to read through their discussion, a strange feeling in the back of my mind that they were indeed discussing me,  
>'shaundiviney bradiewebb I don't care. She's hot, and we shouldn't discuss this openly either, I know, how about you call me again? Then shout at me through the receiver about how to control my dick' I choked on my own saliva and Tay shot up from her sleepy state, "Are you okay?"<br>"No I— I don't know to be honest… I'm grossed out, and scared, and confused and jumping to conclusions, I'm dreaming right? Lucid dreaming that's what this is," She shook her head no and sat up properly,  
>"You're awake honey, let me read the tweets," reluctantly I handed her the iPod and she reacted the same as me, "He can't… he has Brooke." I stared at her perplexed, "What? Am I not allowed to know anything about them?" I shrugged,<br>"I thought you hated them," she poked out her tongue and scrolled through my timeline,  
>"You thought wrong sweetie," her eyes went wide as she continued reading,<br>"Hey I haven't finished, there's more to the conversation," she laughed sarcastically,  
>"I'm pretty sure Bradie's message to you sums it up perfectly," Tay showed me the screen and I felt the colour drain from my face.<p>

_**A/N **__haha cliffhanger :P Reviews, favourites? Haha I won't keep you waiting._

**Sway x**


	11. Part 11

**Shaun thinks you're hot I'm not even kidding he, um, this will sound awkward but, I think he wants to have sex with you. Judging by Andy's retelling of that morning he does. I'm sorry for scaring you Anna, I really am**  
>I swallowed hard and took the iPod off her, he wasn't following me like Andy was which meant I had to reply publicly,<br>'an_na bradiewebb um… thanks I suppose, wow. I didn't know that, maybe me coming Saturday isn't a good idea.' I waited for a little while and the sound went off twice, "What's going on Anna? Tell me," I shrugged,  
>"To be honest Tay, I have no idea…"<br>'bradiewebb an_na sorry, but that's what it seems like. No you should still come, for you and Tara, it's for the best  
>shaundiviney bradiewebb an_na shut up Bradie, it's her choice, she can come if she wants, and you decide Anna. I'm pretty sure Tara wouldn't be happy if you bailed' I groaned and lay back down,<br>"I hate my life," Tay laughed and looked at my screen,  
>"You seem pretty popular with those boys for someone who doesn't like them, now," she began and got up, "Where's my iPod, time I got on Twitter," I gave her a deathly glare,<br>"Taylor Richards, if you _dare_ message Shaun Diviney abou—"  
>"Too late." I groaned and she smiled cheekily,<br>"You bitch," without a doubt her comment appeared on my timeline,  
>'taytay shaundiviney bro lay your hands off my best friend this instant, yes, an_na, leave her alone bro. Bradie's her favourite anyway :)' I wanted to slap her so bad,<br>'shaundiviney taytay nice. How can you prove this to me?' Tay lifted up her iPod towards me,  
>"Smile darling," I gave her the finger and she snapped a photo,<br>"Darling, honey and sweetie but you won't stay out of this quarrel with Shaun will you?" she shook her head and her tweet appeared on my timeline,  
>'taytay shaundiviney 476jk  
>shaundiviney taytay nice. Real nice, there's no guarantee it's her<br>andyclemmensen shaundiviney it's her' That was it, I was getting involved again no matter what,  
>'an_na andyclemmensen shaundiviney taytay jeez you guys are worse than backstabbers, especially you Tay I'm right next to you' They all shut up after that, except Tay who spoke with me right into morning, to the point where to we were both tired when we arrived at school.<br>"Girls, girls, girls, you both look tired out, lesbian sex?" The two of us shot Bryce icy cold glares and it was as if they actually made him shiver, he was probably the only person we didn't hit when they made a lesbian joke towards the two of us.  
>"No, Anna was caught up in a Short Stack scandal," Bryce made sounds of awe and I slapped his arm with full force making him quietly wince,<br>"I thought you hated those guys?" I shrugged not wanting to talk and sat down,  
>"Sorry I should've clarified; Anna became a Short Stack scandal last night which was more this morning but whatever," I slapped her as well and the two of them stared at me blankly, "PMS much Anna?" I sighed and pulled my phone out logging onto Twitter just in case the boys were going off again,<br>'andyclemmensen an_na sorry about last night. Shaun's an idiot.  
>shaundiviney great, will anyone stop talking about me behind my back?' I felt bad for him a little bit, Tay and Bryce looked onto my screen and I glared at them both,<br>'an_na shaundiviney look I'm sorry, I really am, I wish they never started this.' Tay made an array of disapproving noises and shoved my phone back in my pocket,  
>"Shut up Tay, your opinion is invalid, you told him off, I'm just covering up your mistakes," Bryce sighed over dramatically making me look in his direction, "What Bryce?"<br>"It's just, you never tell me _anything_, and now it's like those dicks from Short Stack are closer to you than I am," I walked over and gave him a hug before grabbing him by the wrist and dragging him around the corner, "What're you—"  
>"Sit, and I'll explain," he blinked at me and I sat down with him, over the ten minutes before the bell for roll call went I managed to tell him about the night Andy and I were at the club, the whole suspicion about Shaun wanting me and everything that happened on Twitter the night before hand.<br>"Wow Anna I… I don't know what to say…" I shrugged, gosh I did that a lot,  
>"You don't have to say anything, do you feel better you know now?" he nodded and smiled picking me up in a giant hug<br>"I love you Anna," my heart stopped as he lowered me to the ground, did he just say he loved me? Bryce, my only guy friend,  
>"You, you, l-l-love me?" I stuttered out and he laughed,<br>"You're like my little sister Anna, I'll always love you," oh, he meant like that… false alarm. My breathing calmed down and my heart rate started back up again, "We should probably get back to Taylor shouldn't we?" I nodded unable to speak, I'd just had the biggest scare of my life so far, well not really, but it scared me more than when Bradie said Shaun thought I was hot. I couldn't make sense of my brain at that moment, had I _wanted_ Bryce to love me? No, of course not, how awkward would that have made everything awkward between the whole group, Tay would become a third wheel and if we broke up I'd be left with _one_ friend in that school, _one_, I sighed, everything was okay, everything was fine.


	12. Part 12

The bell rang for third period, Tay and I had Maths, I mean, yeah we were in year 12 but we _had_ to take maths if we were to get the jobs we wanted. We took our seats directly at the back and I saw Blake and Mitchell staring at me with dirty smirks.  
>"What do you want?" Tay darted and Mitch turned around,<br>"Just staring at how ugly you two are," I ground my teeth together and Tay's expression resembled that of the Joker from Batman, oh dear god, what was she planning?  
>"Oh really, I'm pretty sure Anna isn't, after all Shaun Diviney <em>did<em> call her hot," I kicked her under the desk and she gave me a look as if to say 'What is your problem? I'm defending you here,'  
>"Who? The lead singer of Fag Stack, he doesn't count, he probably only likes her because she looks like a dude," Now the thing with Blake was he didn't have a mind of his own, his caramel hair was styled the <em>exact<em> same as Mitchell's, he copied Mitch's every move, right down to his insults. The only thing he did different was wear a small bit of eye-liner, you wouldn't notice it if it weren't for his bright blue eyes, but it was there alright; I was surprised Mitch hadn't told him off for it yet. Frustrated with the pair of them I stood on my chair and began shouting as loud as I could,  
>"How am I looking like a dude? Hello the long hair, not to mention curves, oh and most importantly… boobs you idiot!" At that moment the teacher walked right into the room,<br>"Anna Montgomery if I have to speak to you _one_ more time for foul language," I muttered a small sorry and sat down in my chair, Tay smiling approvingly at my outburst. I whipped out my laptop as did she and instead of doing the actual work we did whatever we wanted, within the strict guidelines of the DET portal system. I glanced at Tay's screen but I needn't have to in order to known what she was doing, her fingers lazily alternating between the Z and X keys,  
>"Robot Unicorn Attack Tay, really?" I whispered and she nodded with a faint smile, I let out a breathy laugh and turned back to my own screen, Short Stack's site yet again, just to see the tweets and updates, yet again, my heart stopped, Shaun would not shut up,<br>'shaundiviney an_na thank-you, see andyclemmensen she can talk to me  
>andyclemmensen shaundiviney it's for her own good if she doesn't Shaun.' That was all I could see, Bradie had obviously distracted all the fans by doing a reply spree, foreign tags and smiley faces trailing behind his every tweet. Hell was going to go down on Saturday, I could just tell. My only hope was Short Stack didn't break up… over me.<p>

Andy's P.O.V

"Shut up Shaun!" I shouted and Bradie looked at me concerned, the three of us were meant to be practising for Saturday night, yet Shaun wouldn't stop going on about Anna, he hadn't met her and he claimed she was the hottest thing he'd ever seen. I think he was just doing it to piss me off, but in all honesty it wasn't something to joke about, the dirty smirk and the glint in his eyes told me he was up to something. How would Brooke react if he made moves on Anna, not only would he be somewhat cheating on her, but with a seventeen year old, it made me sick just thinking about it,  
>"Jeez Andy, I'm sorry, too bad we don't have the camera rolling, this would be great footage for Short Stack T.V," I sighed and sat down next to Bradie,<br>"Let's just practise okay? Sweet December, one, two, and three…" I zoned out as we were playing and I think Bradie could tell what was on my mind. Once we finished I went downstairs to put everything away, hearing the end of Bradie and Shaun's conversation as I returned,  
>"Shaun you can't, she's seventeen, and you're with Brooke, plus I think Andy likes her," I stopped at the sound of my name,<br>"I don't care, whoever makes the first move, plus I haven't seen Brooke all tour, there's nothing wrong with a fan sling on the side, as long as Brooke doesn't find out."


	13. Part 13

Bradie's P.O.V

Andy went out of the room and Shaun whipped out his iPhone, "Oh a new message, oh sorry, mention… and look who it's from," he showed me the screen with a smug look on his face, it was from Anna, I'd done a reply spree to fans earlier in order to distract them but Shaun wouldn't stop, it was as if he was obsessed with her, or more likely obsessed with annoying Andy. I groaned and slid down further in my chair,  
>"Shaun just stop, it's not even funny, it's just disturbing, you're pretty much hitting on her and she's seventeen, you're ruining the image of our band, just like the time you told that grandmother to get a dick in her," he laughed remembering the moment,<br>"Look Bradie, I'm hitting on her, I'm just having some fun," I sighed,  
>"Yet, Shaun you can't she's seventeen, and you're with Brooke, plus I think Andy likes her," he gave me a weird look,<br>"So he's allowed to like her and I'm not?" he whispered angrily and I shrugged, "I don't care," his voice picked back up in volume throwing me back a bit, "whoever makes the first move, plus I haven't seen Brooke all tour, there's nothing wrong with a fan sling on the side, as long as Brooke doesn't find out," he sat back with a smug look on his face as Andy re-entered the room,  
>"I'd tell her if you did, how would you look then?" A sour look made its way across Shaun's face, I had to stop this fighting between the two of them; it was irritating and could ruin the entire band if it didn't stop.<p>

Anna's P.O.V

I rummaged through my wardrobe looking for something to wear, I felt like an idiot for sure, I'd convinced my parents I didn't care about the concert or the band at all but here I was, looking for my _clean_ skinny jeans and my _clean_ black singlet, basically my clean clothes.  
>"What're you doing? We were supposed to leave ten minutes ago," I swore as the straightener hit my hand,<br>"Thanks, now I've burnt myself, nice job Tara," I pulled my Himynameis hoodie over my head and grabbed my keys, "Alright bossy, let's go," a grin appeared on her face and we bid our goodbyes to mum and dad before heading off. The whole way there Tara was blasting her Stack is the New Black CD and screaming the lyrics along with the music, when 'Back of my Head' started playing I felt my heart stop, that voice, I knew it, "Tara does… does Andy—"  
>"Yes, Andy sings this one, Shaun does the chorus and Bradie does the keyboard, why do you care?" Andy, I knew it,<br>"I'm allowed to care a little bit," she rolled her eyes and sighed before joining Shaun in the chorus, I felt sick in the pit of my stomach and the realisation that I'd be face to face with the guy who let me get drugged, the guy who apparently wants to screw me, and the guy with the Spiderman fetish and adorable smile, frankly I felt like locking myself with Bradie just so I wouldn't have to be near the other two. Sure it seemed like I was over what had happened and able to accept Andy's apology, but deep down it was different meeting him in person for the second time, my hands were shaking the wheel and I'd only just gotten to the car park. We wouldn't be meeting them for another two hours but the nerves were there, and they wouldn't settle.


	14. Part 14

Andy's P.O.V

"No that's mine!" I sighed,  
>"Bradie, my straightener was right there; so don't touch it okay?" He nodded, and went back to fixing and teasing his hair, Shaun was over in the other corner texting Brooke, apparently she was here which ruined his plans of getting with Anna, and I so badly wanted to rub it in his face shouting, 'Hah! Hah! I told you it wouldn't happen!' But alas, I wouldn't, he and I had settled for now and wouldn't want to ruin everything before we went on. Jumpnow went out to fix up all the chords for us as For Our Hero finished their set, Beau and Jay shouting about how great the crowd was, "Is it full?" I asked Geoff as he walked past,<br>"Uh, pretty full, there's a few seats up the back still empty, but other than that, pretty much full," I nodded and grabbed my precious, by that I mean my bass, Bradie started twirling sticks in his fingers and Shaun had his 'disco stick' in his hand feeling like freaking Freddie Mercury.  
>"Short Stack, Short Stack, Short Stack!" The crowd cheered over and over, we heard Lewis announce us and out we went, the intro to 'Thick as Thieves' playing as we walked on stage,<br>"Bled dry, a bullet never lies," Shaun sang out through his microphone and the crowd erupted once more, it was thrilling and invigorating just to be on that stage even before we started our second song, my fingers gliding along my bass and the lights blinding everyone around us, the crowd moved in one big wave and I wanted so badly to jump on them just to ride it.

I walked down towards the right side of the stage and heard someone's voice shout out to me amongst the swarm of lyrics being thrown back at us,  
>"Andy!" I stopped and almost forgot to play, the brown hair, the eyes, the way she didn't really give a shit about the entire concert, I knew it was her, I smiled and mouthed her name, "Wooo!" She screamed flailing her arms before laughing; Anna was here, here and in the front row with her sister.<p> 


	15. Part 15

Anna's P.O.V

The smile that sprouted on Andy's face just made the adrenaline rush through my body even more and they were only one song into the set. Their fourth song was Princess, and other than Back of My Head and Sway Sway Baby it was the only one I actually enjoyed, I was sitting down for the gap between the start and Princess, Tara bouncing around beside me, the screams from the crowd making me laugh. I began to sing along to Princess and spotted Andy making out with a mic stand, I rolled my eyes and chuckled a tiny bit, he seemed a lot different than he was that night, he probably showed off for the fans, to make them think he was something else. I caught Shaun looking at me and flipped him the bird making him smirk and walk over to the right of the stage. That was probably what I was least looking forward to, spending time with Shaun after the show, but Tara would probably be all over him anyway.

Andy's P.O.V

I walked over to Bradie's drums after One Step Closer; we knew what was coming up next, Wendy, and as Shaun said the intro before we began I felt rage spread across my face,  
>"This song goes out to the most beautiful girl in the whole world," Bradie thought he was talking about Brooke, thousands of those girls thought he was talking about them, I however knew who he was talking about, and judging by the expression on Anna's face she knew as well.<p>

Anna's P.O.V

"This song goes out to the most beautiful girl in the whole world," he looked in my direction and winked at me,  
>"Holy shit, did you see that Anna! He full on looked at you, holy crap," Tara began squealing and it just blended in with every other noise in the room. When Andy looked over at me he knew what was going through my mind, at least I think he did. An apologetic smile graced his face and he began to play the bass lines. For the remainder of the set I sat there absolutely pissed at Shaun, the only times I got excited were during Bradie's drum solo before 17 and when Andy sung Back of My Head. He bent right down on the stage and practically sang to those in front of him, Tara was pretty much excelling in making me deaf before we went backstage. At the conclusion of Sway they walked off and I was deflated yet glad, but before I could get too ahead of myself, the entire crowd was cheering for them to come back… and they did.<br>"Oh joy," I murmured and Tara glared at me,  
>"You got dressed up so don't act like you <em>didn't <em>want to come. I keep seeing the way you and Andy look at each other, and I intend to know why," They came back on and everyone cheered, I'll admit it was amazing, but I wasn't bothered to get up, nope, no way. Not until I had to.

Tara and I waited until most of the concert hall had piled out. Confetti littering the floor and chairs slightly wet from water bottles, Andy walked out onto the stage and sighed sitting on the edge, I couldn't determine whether he knew we were there or not. Tara almost squealed but I clamped her mouth shut and walked over to Andy. What are you thinking Anna? This dude let you get drugged. I sighed and opened my mouth to speak, "Hey Andy," I let out in a small whisper,  
>"I'm not taking photos get out," his gaze was fixed on the ground, he thought I was some stupid fangirl...<br>"Andrew, why do I need a photo? I spent the night with you an woke up in your hotel room, I have enough stuff about you to make any fangirl bleed rainbows of jealousy." his head shot up at the conclusion of my sentence,  
>"Anna..." he whispered and I shrugged,<br>"Seems that way," Tara walked up behind us,  
>"What was that about spending the night?" both Andy and I looked at her,<br>"Nothing." we said in unison before laughing, I didn't need to see Shaun to know he'd come looking for Andy, Tara's screams gave him away,  
>"OH MY FREAKING GOD ITS SHAUN. ANNA LOOK, LOOK!" she tapped me on the shoulder and I climbed onto the stage walking as far to the edge I could go and Andy followed,<br>"I can take you to the dressing room if you want," I looked at him with a blank expression, "You'll need to get your pass out," I groaned and turned around to Tara who was gushing over Shaun that she to could've easily bled rainbows,  
>"Tara, give me one of the passes," she pulled them out of her pocket and handed one of them to me. As I followed Andy I heard Shaun make a low groan and Tara squeal,<br>"If he jerks off tonight do me a favour and cut his dick off," Andy chuckled and you gave him a serious glare, "I'm not even kidding, I'd stuff the studded jacket down his throat right now if I could," Andy smiled and looked back to see if Tara and Shaun were watching, he turned back to face me and gave me a soft hug,  
>"I don't know how you forgave me, it's like if I went out with Mark Hoppus and he let me get drugged, it'd cut me so bad," I shrugged not one hundred percent sure of who he was,<br>"Same if it was Vic Fuentes or Gerard Way I suppose. You'd have to forgive them eventually, it was an accident Andy." he sighed and groaned,  
>"Shaun wasn't, fuck I want to punch him." the two of us laughed as we entered the boys' dressing room, Bradie looked up upon opening of the door and eyed the two of us strangely,<br>"You guys seriously look like best friends I'm not even kidding, anyway, hi Anna." I chewed my lip and felt more nervous than I had the whole night, Bradie was my favourite but I was careful not to scream like Tara.  
>"Hey Bradie," I uttered with a slight smile, I heard Andy chuckle beside me, "Shut up," I muttered and he coughed to silence himself. As if to make things even more awkward for me I could hear Tara's voice outside the door and Shaun occasionally mumbling a 'uh-huh' or 'yeah'. "Andy..." I whispered and he looked over at Bradie,<br>"Stay calm Anna, if he pulls a single move on you, I'll stab him with one of my sticks."  
>"Anna!" Shaun stated cheerfully with a sly grin crawling onto his face, "Tara, this is Andy and Bradie as I'm sure you know. Looks like Anna's already aquatinted with them both." he pulled up a chair and sat down; Tara was still not over the initial fact we were backstage with them.<br>"Hey Uh... Shaun," I swear his eyes lit up when I spoke to him, "One, your fly's undone, two, is there a guitar I could borrow?" he nodded and slid his hand down to the zipper, winking at me as he did so. Disgusted and slightly disturbed I walked out and Bradie closely followed after me,  
>"Anna," I kept walking unsure of where I was headed, tears beginning to dwell in my eyes. "Anna," Bradie called out again and I turned a corner slamming my back against the wood and sliding down it, "Anna... Anna don't cry," Bradie whispered,<br>"It's true Bradie, you were telling the truth," I let out in a mess of tears; certain my make-up was now strewn across my face making me look like I belonged in a horror movie.  
>"Calm down, breathe, I'll be right back." I nodded and he returned in about a minute holding an acoustic guitar in his hands, "You said you wanted a guitar right?" I wiped away my tears with the back of my hand and nodded,<br>"Thank-you," I whispered as he handed it to me. I dived right into Therapy and he smiled as I played,  
>"You're actually pretty good, want to replace Shaun?" I laughed and stopped, looking to my shoes,<br>"As much as that would be nice; no. That would disappoint hundreds and thousands of screaming girls, including my sister." Bradie chuckled and let himself slide down the wall to sit beside me, his hair dragging on the wood a few centimetres behind him making his hair stick up again.  
>"How much do you know about us, like Short Stack?" I shrugged and let my hands rest on the body of the guitar,<br>"Enough to get me by; enough to let me choose a team."  
>"And what team would that be?" I laughed hysterically and Bradie stared at me dazed,<br>"Think about it, one wants to fuck me, the other let me get drugged and just because I'm over it doesn't mean I'm on his team," he cracked his gorgeous, heart-warming smile and let out a small laugh,  
>"My team I'm guessing," I nodded,<br>"You got that right Mr Webb."


	16. Part 16

The two of us sat there for a while in the quiet, occasionally breaking the silence, it was awkward yet comfortable but slightly unrealistic, Bradie was one of the people I look up to and to be spending quality time with him like that seemed like something which only existed in dreams. My phone began vibrating in my pocket, the 'My Little Pony' theme echoing around Bradie and I, "My Little Pony?" I nodded and answered,  
>"Sup Tay, wait I'll put you on speaker," Bradie looked at me as if to ask why I would,<br>"Anna Montgomery, fill me in on every detail from that retched Short Stack concert,"  
>"I wouldn't say we were that bad," I started laughing at Bradie's need to intrude, Tay was lost for words on the other line,<br>"A-A-Anna, was that Bradie Webb?" I looked to Bradie letting him make whatever comment he wanted to, he pointed to my phone and I nodded,  
>"Only if I can have yours," I whispered and he shook his head, "Whatever," I handed him mine regardless and leant in wanting to hear perfectly Tay's reaction,<br>"Hi this is Bradie, am I talking to Taylor?" there was no response on the other end and I struggled not to laugh,  
>"Tay are you breathing? You're not dead are you?"<br>"No just... Shocked, I THOUGHT YOU HATED THEM!" I rolled my eyes and Bradie handed me my phone back,  
>"No, just Andy originally and now Shaun and I no longer hate Andy," she made sounds of approval and Bradie got up and slid his hands in his pockets,<br>"Anna," he whispered and jutted his head back in the direction we came,  
>"Look Tay I have to go, I'll call you tomorrow, goodnight sweet."<br>"Fine, nighteo cheerio." I hung up and Bradie couldn't stop laughing,  
>"What? You got a problem? Want me hating you too Bradie?" he shook his head and coughed to stop himself, seriously you'd think these boys had emphysema or something, that's how much they cough.<br>"Just... Cheerio, what are you? Lesbians?" I laughed a little too and we walked back to the dressing room,  
>"No, even though everyone thinks that, we're best friends, she and Bryce are pretty much my only friends at that school, I had this one friend Neek but we moved house and I don't see her as often." He nodded as he opened the door and we went inside, Shaun sitting idly on a chair in the corner on his phone and Andy talking with Tara,<br>"Anna! Um, Shaun wanted to know if we could go with them all back to the hotel," I was stunned, that sick bastard,  
>"Uh… I guess, I'll check with mum and dad but it should be okay," Shaun sprouted a grin but his gaze didn't leave the screen of his iPhone, Bradie put a hand on my shoulder as if to say, 'it's okay'. I got Andy gave me the address of their hotel and said he'd meet us out the front, it was rather strange how much he'd grown to trust me, underneath the address was a set of numbers. Tara took the piece of paper out of my hand and read out the name of it,<br>"Is it just me or has Andy totally given you his phone number here?" I pulled into a parking spot and took it off her,  
>"The hell!" One thing was for sure, I'd check to see if it was real, why would Andy give me his mobile number? Was he that trusting and protective of me?<p>

We went inside and up to their room, Andy close to me at all times, "Andy…" Tara looked back at me and Andy suspiciously,  
>"Tara, Shaun and Bradie are inside, go on, we'll catch up," she sighed and knocked on the door, Shaun opening it up and looking straight at me, I flipped him off and he snarled shutting the door behind Tara. "So, Anna…"<br>"Why did you write your mobile number at the bottom of the paper?" he stood there stunned,  
>"I… I trust you Anna and I've let you get hurt once I don't want you to get hurt again. So I gave you the number so if you ever need help, or you have a shit day, I just thought that you could talk to me, it's better than Twitter." I smiled and I swear blushed which made blush in return. The two of us walked in and I heard Bradie laughing quietly.<br>"So," Shaun began as I sat next to Bradie on the bed, Andy on my other side, "How much did you guys enjoy the concert," the started Tara off on the longest story ever, she pretty much detailed every second of the concert, as soon as she finished Shaun turned and looked at me, "What about you Anna?" I shrugged,  
>"Personally Back of My Head was my favourite, Andy's voice sounds a lot more quality than yours half the time, other than that I'd say Sway Sway and Princess. The new song wasn't too bad but I think it could do with some fine tuning here and there, and don't dedicate it to anyone, ever." Shaun nodded slowly, his eyes locked on mine,<br>"Hey Anna, come here I want to show you something in my room," Shaun got up and lead me out, "Promise I won't do anything bad," I looked back and Andy and he let out a slight sigh and a nod,  
>"Tara, how about I show you some of the footage from the tour?" Bradie asked in order to distract Tara from the strange looks Andy and I had given each other all night. As I walked with Shaun to his room I pulled out my phone and sent a text to the number Andy had given me,<br>**Andy? **Within a few seconds my phone buzzed just as Shaun unlocked the door,  
><strong>Bingo. Message me if he does anything x<strong>


	17. Part 17

Shaun's P.O.V

Andy snickered as I walked out of the room with her; he thought I was going to hurt her, what an idiot. She went and sat on the bed and I locked the door behind me,  
>"So Shaun, what do you want to show me?" I smirked and lay down next to her on the bed,<br>"Nothing, just wanted to talk to you, Andy takes a lot of your attention, it was hard for me to even get a word out of you,"  
>"That's because I don't trust you Shaun," I sat up and titled her head to look at my, she snatched my hand away and glared at me, I'll admit I was a bit hurt, she hardly knew me, how could she not trust me?<br>"Why not, what have those two told you?" she looked at me out the corner of her eyes, it was only then I realised the eyeliner and mascara that had left tracks down her cheeks, how long had they been there?  
>"One or two things, I made the rest of the judgement myself," her voice was strained and I feared she would cry again, god dammit Shaun why are you such a dickhead! I got up and walked over hitting my head against the wall, "Shaun… what're you doing?" she whispered, I chuckled and turned around shoving my hands into my pockets,<br>"I'm an idiot Anna, I don't think, you should know that, I'm sorry Anna, I really am," she got up and walked over to me giving me a hug, my heart skipped a beat from the shock,  
>"You're not an idiot, just a bit of a jerk, every guy is at one stage," I felt blood rush towards my cheeks, had Anna just made me blush?<br>"Thank-you Anna, that actually means a lot," she looked up at me and smiled,  
>"Deep down you're actually not that bad, unlike Tara I pay attention to the lyrics in your songs, not the way I can jump along to it and the best places to scream 'I love Shaun Diviney!' At the top of my lungs," she laughed at the end of her statement as did I, her smile and her laugh made her seem adorable, I mentally stopped myself from thinking any further. She's a fan Shaun, sister to a fan actually, but that doesn't change anything, they're expecting you to make a move on her, don't Shaun, but who honestly cares? The fans do, Brooke will, fuck Brooke, I haven't seen her for a month or so, she's going to your house tomorrow idiot. Oh, good point, I leaned in slowly and she jerked away, "Don't Shaun, please…" I sighed,<br>"I shouldn't anyway, you're a fan,"  
>"Sister of a fan," she corrected and I nodded, I felt her lips peck my cheek and the heat remain from her touch, "Nothing more, that's all you get."<p>

Anna's P.O.V

The goofiest grin was on his face afterwards, I don't know what made me do it honestly, empathy, I felt sorry for him. That was probably why, I always wanted someone to feel sorry for me but it never happened.  
>"Uh… Thanks Anna," I shrugged,<br>"It's alright, just don't ask for anymore, and don't tell Andy," he glared at me questionably,  
>"Why… do you like him eh?" He nudged me playfully and I laughed,<br>"No, but he's protective of me so he probably wouldn't take me kissing your cheek lightly," Shaun looked at me and gave me a tight hug, "does this mean 'Okay' in Shaun language?" his chest vibrated against mine with his laugh and he nodded as he let go,  
>"Promise."<p>

Andy's P.O.V

She's been gone with Shaun for a while and naturally I feared he'd done something to her, naturally.  
>"Andy, stop stressing, seriously it's creeping me out," my head jerked up at straight at Bradie,<br>"I'M WINNING," Tara shouted, of course due to my deep thinking I'd fallen to last place in Mario Kart,  
>"I'm not stressing, I'm thinking," I retorted as I readjusted the controller in my hands, "Stupid fucking Toad," Bradie slapped me across the back of the head and I gave him a dagger look,<br>"Don't swear in front of Tara,"  
>"I know swear words silly," both of us looked at Tara, "Where's Anna anyway? She's been with Shaun for a while now… didn't we hear a thud before?" I ground my teeth together, if he had… but he hadn't, we hadn't heard any screams, my phone hadn't buzzed which meant he hadn't done anything to her… surprisingly. At the conclusion of my thoughts the door opened back up and in walked Shaun and Anna laughing at some joke we hadn't heard,<br>"Holy shit Mario Kart! I shot-gun Toad,"  
>"Aw fuck," Shaun pouted, he was always Toad and I was pretty sure Anna was only choosing it to piss Shaun off.<p>

We sat there the five of us playing Mario Kart until about three in the morning when the night started to drag a bit on Tara and we offered her the couch which she took immediately,  
>"Anna," I whispered and she looked up from her iPod, "I want to show you something, come on,"<p>

Anna's P.O.V

I looked up from the Fan-fiction I was reading on , it was rather amusing and I wish Andy hadn't interrupted me, it was about Shaun and Andy being together, classic fan girl stories, hah. "I want to show you something, come on," I locked my iPod and followed him out onto the balcony, flipping my hood over my head to brace the autumn chill,  
>"What do you want Andrew?" I snarled rather annoyed he'd disturbed me and made me follow him out into the cold, a breeze went past and I shiver slightly, Andrew put his arm around me and pulled me close,<br>"Just this, the city at night, it's actually really pretty," I wriggled from his grasp and pushed my fringe out of my eyes,  
>"Andy… we're friends okay, just friends, you're turning twenty-two today and I'm still seventeen until June, even then you're four years older than me, we're friends okay?" he looked a little struck back,<br>"I know, but I wanted to bring you out here to ask you something as well, what happened? Like, in there with Shaun," I sighed,  
>"Nothing, he went to kiss me but I stopped him, nothing happened,"<br>"What was that thud?" Woah… little bit abrupt there,  
>"Shaun banging his head against the wall," he nodded, "why do I get the feeling you don't believe me?" he shook his head,<br>"I believe you, I just find it a little hard _to_ believe, like… he's Shaun, he'd probably get with any hot fan he could, he did once I think, some chick called Maddie, he liked her because she had this bright purple hair or something, she was only about a year younger than him so he took her home and they pretty much got drunk and had sex," I stood there speechless and he sat on the small bench that was out there, "Sit down if you want," I managed a slight nod and moved next to him,  
>"Did he… did he really do that?" Andy nodded and let out a small sigh,<br>"Pretty much, Brooke was with him the whole time though, but because she doesn't come on tour with us he feels he can get away with it, it'll all catch up to him one day, I wouldn't be surprised if he finds Maddie again one day, I thought she was there tonight, but then I realised there were shitloads of girls with dyed hair like that,"  
>"It's the new trend," I muttered and rolled my eyes, beside me he laughed,<br>"I feel sorry for you, still in High School, probably worse now, with all the Facebook and Twitter, Tumblr to," I nodded,  
>"Back in your day you only had Myspace and Bebo," I nudged against him and he groaned, "What?"<br>"You make me feel old," I burst out laughing,  
>"Oh my gosh, me make Andrew John Nicholi Clemmensen feel old," his head snapped to look at me,<br>"You know my full name?" I nodded, "How much do you _actually_ know about us?" I sighed,  
>"Bradie asked me that earlier back at the Opera House, and I'll give you the same answer, enough to get me by, enough to choose team Bradie, and enough so that Tara doesn't sound completely crazy when she blabs on about you guys," he chuckled and stood up,<br>"Want to go back inside?" my shoulders shrugged in response naturally,  
>"It <em>is<em> pretty cold, plus I'm reading this Fan-fiction about you guys," his face went sour,  
>"It's not one of those cliché ones where we meet a girl at the concert, fall in love and marry her and the other two members end up with her best friends is it?" I shook my head,<br>"Nope, you and Shaun are gay together, and judging by the sounds of it so far… you die because Bradie doesn't want a gay brother," I ended with a cheesy grin and he shuddered,  
>"Those little creeps," I laughed in reply,<br>"You got that right, Tara being exhibit A, she wrote a Fan-fiction about Shaun once… strange things happen in the minds of those girls…"  
>"You talk like you're from another planet," I smiled as we walked back inside,<br>"Maybe I am, what planet are you from, and are the lights on?" I sang and he looked at me strangely,  
>"How'd you know those lyrics?" I pointed in the direction of Shaun's room,<br>"Shaun's Tumblr, and he was singing it before," Andy nodded and fell back onto his bed, "Where's Bradie?" we heard the taps start in the shower and we both made faces as if, 'oh, well then…'  
>"Where are you going to sleep?" I shrugged,<br>"The floor seeing as the couch is already taken,"  
>"Bradie could go in Shaun's room, it'd be funny because Bradie has the air-con on like, minus four to sleep and that pisses Shaun off, plus he likes to sleep with the TV on, therefore I'm not going in there," I laughed a bit and quickly stopped myself and the sight of his expression clearly reading, 'bitch, you honestly think that's funny?'<br>"Fair enough, but you can ask him," he shook his head in disagreement,  
>"He's more likely to oblige if you do," I sighed,<br>"Fine, but not until he's out of the shower."


	18. Part 18

It turned out that Bradie ended up going to sleep in the same room as Shaun which was rather funny to listen in on, Shaun constantly complaining about how 'fucking freezing' it was and Bradie whining about how the TV was too bright for his eyes to fall asleep. "Tara, Tara wake-up," she'd gotten more sleep than all of us put together yet was the last to get up,  
>"Anna…" she groaned as she sat up, "Did I dream last night or are we… wait, are we really in Stack's hotel?" I nodded and her face went pale, "So it wasn't a dream?"<br>"Nope," Shaun stated as he walked in half dressed, stupid idiot not wearing a shirt this early, I sighed, would be worse if he wasn't wearing pants.  
>"A-A-A-Anna," she could barely speak, she'd only ever dreamed of waking up to Shaun, let alone shirtless Shaun,<br>"Is she okay?" he asked and I nodded,  
>"Just in shock, this is usually how her dreams proceed," he smiled and nodded as I stood up, "Tara when you can breathe again get your stuff, I have to drop you home," I walked over to the fridge and opened up the door,<br>"You just act like you're at home?" Shaun queried behind me, I nodded and reached for a can of red bull, "Oh, no you don't," he grabbed my wrist and pried the can away from me,  
>"Why not? I treat this like home as you said, and at home <em>I<em> get the red bull," he shook his head seriously,  
>"Do you not know the rule?" I sighed and leant back against the bench,<br>"What rule?"  
>"No one touches his red bull or he kills them," Tara muttered from the lounge,<br>"Exactly," I groaned and pecked him on the cheek quickly before grabbing the red bull,  
>"You're way too easy to distract," I jumped down onto the bed and Shaun began laughing,<br>"Now it's all shaken, it's going to explode all over you," I shook my head in disagreement and started flicking the side of the can as Andy and bradie returned with McDonald's bags with breakfast.  
>"Why is Anna flicking a can? Good morning Tara," Bradie ended cheerfully,<br>"Because it's red bull, doesn't that answer everything?" Andy stated and Bradie made a face as if he finally got it. It was as if I could see the dial like in Scott Pilgrim turn from no idea to gets it,  
>"But why is she flicking the can, I mean the fact it's red bull pretty much gives a reason to Shaun being so mad at this time of a morning," I sighed as I got up and joined Tara and the guys around the table,<br>"By tapping the side of the can all the carbon dioxide moves away therefore it doesn't create a nasty surprise," they all stared at me blankly and I rolled my eyes, "The bubbles go away and don't shoot out," they all nodded and we began eating, I was dropping Tara home afterwards and according to her and our parents I was going to Taylor's to go on a shopping spree, but no, that was a lie, a cover up, I was staying with the guys for a while longer, they were only going home so it didn't seem like that big a deal.


	19. Part 19

"That was like the best time ever, I'm not even kidding, HOW COULD YOU NOT HAVE BEEN EXCITED AT ALL ANNA?" Tara was still on a high the whole drive and probably would be for a long time, although majority of her tale was either how hot Shaun was or how much it was like I didn't care. She ran straight to her room and plugged her iPhone in to charge, another area where she thought I was crazy, I didn't want an iPhone, I was happy with the phone I had, HTC 7 Trophy, but no, apparently I'm crazy. Through the thin walls I could hear her screaming to all her friends, it was ANZAC day but obviously that meant nothing to her group, or a lot of my generation to be honest. I took advantage of the Wi-Fi and went on Twitter, message after message sent to Andy saying happy birthday and a few to me asking why Andrew followed me and others asking if I was his girlfriend. I sighed and ran a brush through my hair, Tay was aware of my plans today; she was the only one, of course other than the boys themselves. For a gag I decided to put on my Sway Sway Baby shirt, I grabbed a hold of another shirt to change over to at Andy's before we left, bad enough there was a chance I'd been seen by fangirls let alone wearing merchandise and seen by fangirls.  
>"Where do you think you're going?" Dad questioned as I was almost out the door, the toe of my shoes already on the veranda,<br>"Macarthur Square, I told you guys I'm meeting Taylor there and we're going shopping," I tried not to smirk as he let me go,  
>"Don't be back too late!" Mum shouted as I shut the door behind me, once in the car and onto the main road I dialled Andy's number, mainly because I had no idea in hell where I was actually going,<br>"Hello," he answered brightly and I laughed,  
>"Care to tell me where the hell I'm supposed to be driving?" I heard Bradie call him a retard in the background and I laughed,<br>"Yeah sure," he began to rattle off the address and I told him to stay on the line in order to make sure I went the right way.

"Holy crap… you're kidding me right?" Bradie began to laugh as he saw my shirt,  
>"Why hello there guys," I slurred and they all cracked up, yes including Shaun, he was there,<br>"You're not seriously wearing that are you?" Andy pointed to my shirt as he took another sip of his drink, water by the looks of it, strange I was expecting alcohol,  
>"No, do you think I'm crazy? Girls will already want to kill me for being out shopping with you three, if I wear your merchandise I will be a pancake by the end of the day, no joke intended there." Bradie let me change my shirt over in his room and then the three of us embarked on our trip, it felt strange being with those three as if I'd known them my whole life, we'd only known each other for about two days and we were already carrying on like idiots, had a few inside jokes, and I had a secret with Shaun. It was crazy, but the adrenaline rush was definitely worth it, I just didn't know how much longer it would be like this, it seemed too surreal for me, like I wasn't worthy of this happiness, three people who hardly knew me but acknowledged me, I didn't deserve it in my mind.<p>

"Spiderman toys," Bradie rejoiced and ran ahead of us,  
>"Oh my god he is exactly like he was in London," Shaun muttered and Andy nodded,<br>"'We're in a toy store and Bradie is literally running from section to section,' except this is Big W not a toy store," they stared at me in awe and I rolled my eyes, "Yes I know quotes, deal with it," I walked over to Bradie who was fascinated by a dancing, singing Spiderman toy, "You really are a kid at heart aren't you?" he chuckled and nodded pressing the button again,  
>"It's nice though, never really growing up,"<br>"Just like Peter Pan I suppose, he never grew up," Bradie nodded and put the toy back down,  
>"To the CD's?" we looped arms and skipped off to find Shaun and Andy who were by the shoes, dear lord they were like women,<br>"Guys, guys, or should I say girls? May we head to Sanity, or even better JB Hi-Fi? I am in _need_ of some new music," Shaun looked up from a pair of leather boots and Andy from his phone screen,  
>"Sure," Shaun shrugged and he and Bradie walked ahead, Andy waiting to walk with me,<br>"Um Anna… a lot of fans are asking if—"  
>"I'm youre girlfriend. I know, they were sending them to me as well, I ignored them, one actually asked if we'd fucked and how big your dick was," he chuckled a little sarcastically and creped out,<br>"What did you tell them?" I laughed and sighed,  
>"Nothing Andrew, but I was tempted to write, itty bitty, like a grain of rice," he glared at me and I ran ahead shouting out to Shaun and Bradie, behind me I could hear Andy trying to run to catch up, poor guy, can't run in combat boots, imagine if he was a woman running in high heels.<p>

Bradie's P.O.V

I heard Anna call out to Shaun and I followed by some screaming and laughter, what the hell were those two doing? Shaun turned around and Anna was behind us panting in a fit of laughter, Andy not too far behind her, I gave him a look as if to say 'watch it', he was starting to grow too accustomed to her company I could tell and it made me worried. I feared for Anna if she stayed around us too much, of course none of us would ever end up in a relationship with her, we were too old for her in a sense, even though the age gaps were either two, three, or four years, it was the fans, they'd envy her. A small tow girl who managed to become close friends with Andy Clemmensen, bassist of Short Stack, the closest she'd gotten to a fangirl was Tara, and she was a minor case, "Something on your mind Bradiekins?" I scoffed,  
>"Bradiekins? Where'd you pull that from Anna?" She smirked and shoved her hands in her pockets,<br>"A little Fan-fiction I was reading; you killed Andy, 'twas rather amusing the entire story," Shaun chuckled and we followed her into JB Hi-Fi, she headed straight to the Punk/Emo section as did we. I watched her as she rummaged through from A Day To Remember to My Chemical Romance through to Pierce the Veil and back to Asking Alexandria, the girl had good taste in music, I pondered as to whether she had good taste in movies, Spiderman, Scott Pilgrim, Donnie Darko, I'd have to ask her.  
>"Bradie stop thinking so intensely, it's weirding me out…" Shaun said and I snapped out of my train of thought,<br>"Sorry, I didn't know I wasn't allowed to think," Shaun shrugged and grabbed a few CD's and walked off towards the counter,  
>"Shit!" I looked over at Anna, "I'm like, three dollars off," she giggled and held up All Time Low's So Wrong it's Right album,<br>"I can give you three bucks if you need it," I was pretty sure if Andy was there he would've paid but he was off looking at the Xbox games,  
>"Um… Thanks," I shrugged,<br>"Anything else you want?" she blinked several times contemplating as to whether answering yes would be selfish,  
>"Uh no I'm alright, I just need this to complete my All Time Low collection," I nodded and walked off towards the DVD's, "Bradie wait up," she ran to catch up to me and laughed when she jumped on my back, well that was slightly unexpected, "Sorry," she jumped down embarrassed, "I do that to Bryce and it's become a habit," I shrugged,<br>"It's alright, just a little unexpected I suppose, have you seen Scott Pilgrim?" she nodded,  
>"One of the best movies, that and Donnie Darko and The Little Mermaid, oh and Mean Girls," I ruffled her hair and she pouted, "Why the hell are you so much like Bryce?" she muttered and fixed up her fringe,<br>"Who's Bryce?" she smiled,  
>"My best friend, him and Taylor, you know the one that flipped out on the phone to you?" Ah, I nodded and she did the same in response,<br>"Are the your only friends?"

Anna's P.O.V

Why did he and Andy care so much? Why did any of them care Anna… think about it, why would they? "Anna…"  
>"Yeah pretty much, and you three… can I call you my friends?" he smiled and nodded,<br>"Call us whatever you please, except faggots or sex buddies," he shuddered and I laughed,  
>"Promise you Mr Webb, not let's go find those other two lunatics."<p> 


	20. Part 20

I sat on the bench with Bradie and Andy as Shaun went off to get food, weird person, it was only eleven o'clock but he could easily eat Krispy Kremes and down a chocolate milkshake, and all the fans thought Andrew was the fat one.  
>"So Anna, where do you want to go next?" Andy asked scrolling through Twitter; did that guy ever leave his iPhone alone?<br>"Why am I choosing?"  
>"Well…" Shaun began with a mouthful of donut, "You are the guest here," I smiled, they were treating me so nicely; what were they honestly seeing to their advantage in this?<br>"Well I wouldn't mind Jay Jays but you guys wouldn't go in there," Bradie chuckled and Shaun raised an eyebrow,  
>"I fucking love the shirts in there," Andy backhanded him and he spat out the donut in his mouth, "The fuck was that for!"<br>"Don't speak with your mouthful Shaun," he spoke in a posh accent and slid his phone back into his pocket, "Surprisingly we go there a lot, unbeknown to common knowledge Shauna does wear other clothing labels other than his own, and thanks for representing Himynameis by the way," I grinned cheekily and poked my tongue out at Shaun as he drank the last of his milkshake,  
>"He called you Shauna, gosh you two should date," I joked and Bradie cracked up, I couldn't stop smiling, it was turning out to be one of the best days I'd had in a long time, "Hey um Andy, can I talk to you for a minute? Alone…" he nodded strangely and we walked over to a little alcove in the walkway,<br>"Yes Anna?"  
>"What are you guys getting out of this, because you hardly know me and the three of you offered to spend the day with me and you're treating me so kindly and I—"<p>

Andy's P.O.V

I held my hand up to stop her,  
>"Anna, we're not getting anything out of this, wait that came out wrong... We're getting one friend and you're getting three. I know I shouldn't have but I lurked through your tweets and that Taylor girl is like your only friend,"<br>"And Bryce but he doesn't have Twitter. But that still doesn't explain why you three are doing this," I sighed, she was right, there was no explanation just that we thought she was nice and no real harm to have around,  
>"I'm sorry, I guess my reason is partly me trying to erase your hatred for me, Shaun's could be that to, but when it comes to Bradie I think he genuinely wants a friend like you. If you don't want to hang around with us, that's okay, just let us know." she stared vaguely into my eyes for a long time and a smile crawled onto her face,<br>"I like being around you three, I was just... Confused, but thank-you, it's nice to know three rock star shits from Budgewoi care about me enough to put up with my quirky weirdness." she gave me a hug and we went back to the other two, Shaun stuffing yet another donut down his throat,  
>"Do you ever stop eating?" he blinked and the three of us, Anna, Bradie and I, laughed at him making him pout dramatically.<br>"Joey doesn't share food," he quoted from F.R.I.E.N.D.S and Anna rolled her eyes,  
>"Joey the fridge didn't break so you didn't have to eat everything." we all laughed again and got up to go to Jay Jays, Anna bolting straight to the five dollar table.<p>

Anna's P.O.V  
>"Cheapskate much you are," Shaun whispered over my shoulder, his warm breath running down my neck making me shiver,<br>"Shut up Shaun, I just like bargains, do you have a problem with that?" I grabbed a hold of a COD shirt and checked the price, five dollars as expected.  
>"You do realise that's a guy's shirt?" he queried and I nodded,<br>"Guy shirts are comfy, have a problem?" he shook his head and I grinned, "Well I'll just be buying this and an Invader Zim hat and I'll be done. Meet you guys in Diva," I called out and made my purchases before leaving. Those three were crazy, fun but crazy. I wondered if they would meet me in Diva or wait outside, it was a weird thought, I remembered seeing photos of Andy with a Batman necklace, I was pretty sure that came from Diva so they must have shopped there sometimes.

Shaun's P.O.V

We walked down towards Diva where Anna told us to meet her, her head was buried in the section littered with bright colours and wacky symbols. Bradie ran up and grabbed her from behind making her squeal and heads turn towards us. Several teenage girls began to gape in awe and whisper, I knew what this meant. Photos, signatures, hugs and questions as to who the hell Anna was. Two or three came over to Andy and got him to sign their arms and take photos on their phones, one or two came over towards me and did the same routine, Bradie however got nothing but whispers, most of which would have been 'Is that his girlfriend?' that was it, we'd have to announce tonight that Anna was our friend and nothing else, it sounded harsh but if we were to save her from fangirls it needed to be done. 


	21. Part 21

I yawned as I walked inside, shopping with a seventeen year old was tiring and I was pretty sure Andrew would agree, Bradie, no. He seemed to be having heaps of fun, the two of them were like six year olds running around in the shops and carrying on crazily. I logged onto Twitter and decided to follow Anna, I sent her a message thanking her for the day and she replied within less than a minute,  
>That's alright. I had fun, shame I have school tomorrow. We should do it again sometime haha<br>I exited out and texted Andy and Bradie explaining how we needed to tell the fan base who Anna was, it started vibrating and I saw it was Bradie, "Hello?"  
>"We don't have to. They ask a few questions but no one seems to care that much yet, can we not please Shaun?" I groaned, "I was thinking about it earlier today, and they should know but not yet, they're more likely to target her if they find out she's our friend, no Shaun."<br>"Fine, maybe you should follow her to though, Andy and I do." he sighed and agreed,  
>"I'll see you tomorrow for practice, goodnight Shaun." he hung up and I message back Anna,<br>**Do you think the fans should know who you are? Idk what Andy thinks but Bradie doesn't think so and I think they should.** I waited drumming my fingers on the side of my stereo,  
><strong>No. Not yet, I'm having fun letting them think I'm one of your girlfriends, its funny haha. But maybe eventually they should.<strong> I sighed, Bradie won, maybe those two share a mind who knows. I flicked off the light and shut my eyes falling asleep.

Anna's P.O.V

I walked into school the next morning still half asleep, I was up late talking to Andrew and Taylor on Twitter, she was convinced that 'something' had happened, it took us three hours to convince her nothing had.  
>"Anna," she cheered and ran forward engulfing me in a hug, "Did Andy really give you his number?" I groaned, I'd forgotten I'd mentioned that, luckily via text not Twitter otherwise I'd be harassed by fangirls.<br>"Yes," I whispered as we went over to Bryce, I sat next to him and rested my head on his shoulder,  
>"You're so tired, it's rather adorable really," my heart skipped a few beats, what was with Bryce? A few days back he said he loved me and just then he called me adorable,<br>"Call the number," Tay said demandingly,  
>"Call what number?" Bryce queried,<br>"Andy Clemmensen." we both said in unison and he scoffed,  
>"Why do you have his number? It's probably fake," I sighed and pulled out my phone pressing dial,<br>"Anna what's wrong?" he slurred down the other end,  
>"Sorry Andrew, just proving that you gave me a real number, Tay and Bryce didn't believe me," speaking of those two, they were shocked,<br>"Fair enough, what time is it?"  
>"Eight o'clock," Bryce answered him and I laughed,<br>"Get up weirdo, anyway I have to go; I'm at school obviously." Tay grinned,  
>"And we're more important than you three," I sighed and Andy laughed,<br>"Okay, text me if you have any problems, goodbye Anna, Bryce and Taylor."  
>"Bye," the three of us said at once and I hung up,<br>"Wow," Bryce whispered and ruffled my hair, "They really are like your friends, do you feel weird?" I shrugged,  
>"I suppose, seeing as so many girls would kill to be in my position, but it's nice to have some more friends, especially older and somewhat wiser ones." he chuckled and the bell rang for first period. A complete bludge for me, free period, I knew what I'd be doing.<p>

**Aren't you in class still? **I laughed quietly at his reply,  
><strong>Yes Andy, but it's free period.<br>Call me then** I stared at the screen, was he serious? I pressed the call button and he picked up straight away,  
>"Miss Montgomery, how dare you use your phone during free period," he stated putting on a stereotypical old lady teacher's voice,<br>"Well Mr Clemmensen I do believe it was your idea for me to call," I opened up my laptop and used my proxy to get on Tumblr, "Dear lord Andy," I tried not to laugh as the image loaded, he'd fallen asleep and had 'love cock' written on his hands,  
>"What?" I full on cracked up and received disapproving glances from those around me,<br>"Your latest Tumblr post, I reckon that should be tattooed,"  
>"Aren't you at school?" he replied slowly,<br>"Yes Andrew, but I have a proxy therefore I can get one, jeez. I have to go, second period's going to start soon,"  
>"Bye Anna," I hung up and shut my laptop, the bell ringing just as I slipped it into my bag. I met Tay at C block and we walked off to P.E, the class wasn't too big, we only took it because we like practical and even then all we did was sit on the sidelines and discuss music and movies.<br>"Today we're playing softball…" the teacher began, Tay and I didn't even remember her name; we took out spots at the back of the class and started right into details, of my weekend, because she's a nosy bitch.  
>"Okay so from the top," I sighed and told her everything, the way I jumped on Bradie and he was like an older version of Bryce, the fact he offered to buy me CD's, the girls mistaking me for his girlfriend, Shaun eating like a slob and Andy not liking the fact I said he had a grain of rice for a dick. By the time I finished Chelsea was staring at me like I had some deformity,<br>"Do I have something on my face?" I asked and she shook her head no, her brown hair thrashing around,  
>"But you mentioned Bradie Webb… so I started listening," she twirled her lip piercing as she spoke and I nodded,<br>"Stack fan?" she nodded enthusiastically and I laughed quietly, "Well… I…" I paused not sure of whether I should have said I had Andrew's number,  
>"Did I hear right when you said you spent the day with them?" I nodded slowly, "Did you like win a competition or something?" I shook my head and she stared at me perplexed, "Then why?"<br>"I… well… I know them a bit, that's why," it was as if it was Tara before me, she squealed and I could see the rainbows and fangirl nature spurting out in a fountain around her, I swear I heard a unicorn somewhere, Mikey would have loved that. I smirked with my own thought and images of Mikey Way, the teacher said something to Chelsea followed by picking teams, Tay and I went back to our own world,  
>"I can't believe you said that to her, you hardly know them!" She yelled in a whisper,<br>"Well I do have Andy's number and he and Shaun follow me on Twitter, I'm yet to crack Bradie but I will one day, I was actually on the phone to Andrew before in free period so I think it was safe for me to say that."  
>"Anna Montgomery, would you like to share with the class?" My mouth hung open at the teacher's words; I really needed to learn her name was the only thought I had, "I'll take that as no? That's it, you on Blake's team, Taylor on Ryan's." I groaned, of all the people, Blake, I was surprised when I first saw him in this class seeing as Mitchell wasn't in it, I spotted Chelsea on the same team and sighed preparing myself for Short Stack inquiries.<br>"Hey Anna," Blake croaked, it sounded like he hadn't spoken for a while, which was believable as any of Mitchell's friends would tell you… This was only Blake.  
>"Hey Blake, going to insult me or what, because if you go to I actually have connections to someone who could— wait no he couldn't, never mind, are you going to insult me?" He shook his head no and smiled, that was rare, I'd never seen him smile, it was rather pretty, I mentally kicked myself, no Anna, this is Blake, ew Blake, exactly, jeez.<br>"I was going to ask if you wanted to pitch," I shook my head fiercely,  
>"No, never, I'll stand way out back in case someone has extreme strength and blows it to Neverland." As I walked away I heard him laugh at my statement, maybe Blake wasn't that bad after all, as long as Mitch wasn't around.<p> 


	22. Part 22

That afternoon I was around at Tay's house lounging in her room and on Tumblr, I'll admit I spent more time at Tay's than I did my own; it was pretty much my second house. My phone started ringing whilst I was in her kitchen grabbing jelly beans and skittles, my ringtone of Panic's 'Ballad of the Mona Lisa' clearly audible,  
>"Anna, phone," she called out as I made my way up the hall, the bag of jelly beans already open,<br>"Just answer it for me," by the time I got to her room my mouth was filled with black jelly beans probably making me look like some sort of chipmunk getting ready for Winter, Theodore most likely, I wasn't smart enough to be Simon or eccentric enough to be Alvin.  
>"Uh-huh, okay well she's here now," she held out the phone to me and I dropped the bags on her carpet, "It's Andy," she mouthed and I stared at her in shock almost choking, my mouth was full of jelly beans, how the hell was I supposed to make conversation, I motioned for her to put it on speaker and cleared my throat,<br>"Hey Andrew, you're on speaker," he stuttered around a bit and we could hear Bradie muttering something about the Playstation not working and pondering how he would play Spiderman now.  
>"Hey guys, uh, can bradie join? The PS2 just died so he's bored because he can't play his Spiderman games," Tay giggled and I rolled my eyes, even though she didn't like the band she was a sucker for Bradie,<br>"Yeah sure, I'm pretty sure Taylor wants him to anyway," I smirked and she shot me a deathly glare before Bradie's voice came over the speaker, Tay looked over my shoulder at her laptop and back to me with a grin,  
>"So how are—"<br>"Do you guys have Skype?" her voice cut in over Bradie's and I looked at her as if 'what the hell is your damn problem?'  
>"Uh, yeah, what's your username? We'll add you," Tay grabbed her laptop and we both fixed our appearance slightly, no way were we going to look like trash, even if Bryce was Skyping with us we wouldn't want to look like trash. I rattled off the username as she started up the laptop,<br>"Hello girls!" Bradie chimed as we started up, I began laughing and Tay rolled her eyes,  
>"Don't mind her, she's fucking crazy,"<br>"LANGUAGE TAYLOR!" I slapped her across the back of the head and Andy chuckled quietly, "So why did you call me anyway Andrew?" he went a small tinge of pink and Taylor gasped,  
>"Well we have to go record our new album in like the next week and we wanted to know if you'd come with us, you could bring Tara if you wanted,"<br>"Andy called your because Shaun forced him to, he was like 'Well you know Anna more than we do,' therefore he got the short straw, and because he's the only one with your number," I smiled and made a heart with my hands,  
>"Sure, I'll come, but Tara can't know otherwise I'll have to drag her along," Andy pouted and we could hear Tay's mum walking up the hall,<br>"Shit Anna, mum's coming we have to go," We muttered quick goodbyes to the boys and shut it down. I couldn't believe my life, not only had I spent the weekend with them, gotten Andrew's number, had him call me, Skype with me and Tay, but I'd just made plans with them. It seemed too surreal, and as always, I was waiting for the punch line, for my downfall, nothing stays this brilliant forever.

Saturday and came faster than I expected, I bound out of bed and messed around with my hair, today was it, hanging out yet again with the guys, I was excited, no denying it, they were great friends. I pulled on my skinny jeans and slipped on my Himynameis hoodie, I practically lived in that god damn thing. Shaun had skilfully emailed me the address equipped with a map, for once they'd thought ahead I supposed, judging mainly from Short Stack T.V. I pulled into Tay's driveway and she was already out the front, her Invader Zim jacket making her stand out like a green light,  
>"You freak couldn't you wear something normal?" she smirked and climbed in,<br>"Couldn't you wear something from a different colour spectrum? I'm kidding I love you Anna, but since when did you honestly care?" I shrugged and started the car handing the map to Taylor, "Don't tell me you're starting to like them," I sighed and looked at her as we reached the lights,  
>"Tay listen, they're music is alright, they're a bunch of nice guys but in no way am I going to fangirl over them and change my last name to Webb, Clemmensen or Diviney." She nodded and flicked on the radio connected to her iPod, A Day to Remember 'All Signs Point to Lauderdale' filling up the car.<p>

Andy's P.O.V

"Andy stop pacing, it's creepy," I looked up from my shoes and straight at Shaun, a scowl engraved on his face,  
>"I'm not pacing, I'm thinking,"<br>"About Anna," Bradie concluded and I hissed at him,  
>"No, not about Anna, about the record idiot," he nodded sarcastically just to keep me happy, "I'm telling the truth," Shaun rolled his eyes,<br>"I'm faithful to Brooke, I'm telling the truth," he smirked and laughed,  
>"Nice way to make me feel great," I muttered and slumped down, Anna and Taylor would be there in a few minutes, we were waiting for them before we started recording,<br>"I'm trying to prove a point, you're in denial Andy, clearly you have feelings towards her, whether it be friendship or something _more_," he exaggerated the more and I glared at him,  
>"Just shut up okay? And about your Brooke comment, don't you think you should tell her the truth, what if you see Maddie again when Brooke's around? What would you honestly do Shaun, what if Maddie tried to get with you again but Brooke was there at the same time… think about it, what would you honestly do?" he raised his eyebrows questioningly,<br>"Oh really, I'll run into Maddie again? She was from what, Brisbane? There are thousands of Stack fans in Brisbane, therefore there won't be a problem of me running into her again," I rolled my eyes, if she was a real fan she'd come to another concert no doubt, he was such an idiot. There was a knocking at the door and Bradie jumped up to open it,  
>"Anna!" He cheered and pulled her into a hug, he treated her like a sister, it was kind of adorable but strange seeing we'd known her for less than a week properly, "And you," he pointed to the girl with her, "Must be Taylor?" she nodded somewhat speechless and I couldn't help but laugh a little,<br>"Cat got your tongue Taylor? Or should I say, _Bradie_ got your tongue?" her gaze snapped to me and I was given an icy glare, dear god, if one of her friends was like this I feared for whenever I met Bryce, if I ever met Bryce.


	23. Part 23

Anna's P.O.V

I was kind of glad I wasn't the only one to find Tay's sudden loss of voice amusing, Shaun waved at me as he tuned his guitar and I slumped down next to Andy on the lounge, "Have a nice drive?" I shrugged,  
>"Took longer than I expected, listened to music on the way and before you ask, no, not Short Stack," he sulked and I giggled quietly before laying on his lap, I'd done this to people before, it wasn't awkward for me, but I'd forgotten that Andrew and I weren't as close as Tay and I were, maybe it wasn't a good idea,<br>"Comfortable?" I looked up at him and smiled,  
>"Yeah actually,"<br>"It's not too hard for you is it?" Bradie quipped and we all stared at him, did Bradie just make a dirty joke? "Yes I made a dirty joke, deal with it," their manager came into the room and eyed Taylor and I weirdly,  
>"They're friends," Andy stated and their manager, I think his name was Chris, nodded,<br>"Three minutes boys, Shaun's first, lead guitar," Shaun nodded and started to play a riff from one of their new songs, I heard him mumble the lyrics quietly,  
>"We dance alone tonight because, we dance to a different disco honey," Bradie started drumming his sticks on whatever he could find and I found myself smiling, they seemed so down to Earth despite their strange success and thousands of fans, Andy pulled me in and ruffled my hair,<br>"So munchkin, how have you been since I last saw you?" I looked up and laughed,  
>"What am I, your little sister?" he shrugged and kissed my forehead, my skin tingled where his lips had touched and I felt empty inside. I wasn't sure why but I felt as if I'd betrayed Shaun, even though Shaun and I were never together or ever would be, even though Andrew was the one who kissed me, and it was only my forehead,<br>"Anyway, answer me would you," I sat up and adjusted my clothes which were all twisted,  
>"School is a hell hole, why do you think I texted you almost every day? Bryce wasn't there one day,"<br>"Oh that was hell for you, biology without Bryce, didn't you have to endure another Short Stack questionnaire with Chelsea?" I rolled my eyes at Taylor and nodded,  
>"So, yeah, but Taylor had some fun telling off teachers didn't you Tay?" she groaned and fell back onto a lounge across the right wall,<br>"Only because they insist my hair violates school policy, better than _being_ told off by teachers," she smirked and looked at me, for some reason all I could think of was 'how dare you make me out to be a badass in front of Short Stack,'  
>"Just because I talk too much,"<br>"Just like Andrew," Bradie muttered as Shaun was called into the studio,  
>"I don't talk that much," Bradie chuckled and whispered something pretty much inaudible under his breath, "Shut up Bradie," he retorted and Tay looked at me as if to say, 'was that to do with you?' I shrugged as did she and we smiled.<p>

A little while later they boys had all recorded everything they needed and invited Tay and I in to hear some of the new tracks, oh the bragging rights I would have over Tara when I got home. Shaun started whispering something to the guy at the desk and Tay leapt onto the spinny chair, I glared jealously at her and she smirked,  
>"Play that one," Bradie stated and I watched to see what song he was pointing to, 'Planets'. As the intro began I stood there in awe,<br>"It's beautiful," I let out in a small whisper and a smile graced Shaun's face, "What's it about?"  
>"About trying to figure someone out basically," Shaun began at I looked over at him, watching his face contort with raw emotion, he wrote all lyrics from his heart so it wasn't hard for him to feel emotional about them, "Basically that's it, like twisted intricacies and shit." I laughed at his need to add humour by saying shit at the end and we broke eye contact. I wasn't falling for Shaun, I wasn't falling for any of them, but it was like there was something there, a flirtation-ship I suppose, a bit more than a friendship but a lot less than a relationship, after all the guy was three years older <em>and<em> had a girlfriend, I was just me, Anna Montgomery living in hoodies and skinny jeans with the messy brown hair I hardly brushed and always wearing eyeliner to bed making it smudge.  
>"Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna," I snapped back to reality as Andy wiped his hand in front of my face, "Do you want to come get lunch with us?" I looked to Taylor who nodded and shrugged,<br>"Yeah sure, car pool or…?"  
>"Car pool," Shaun said a bit too enthusiastically as he hung his guitar back up or the rack,<br>"Alright, I'll meet you at Andrew's and leave my car there," the three of them nodded and Tay and I ran out and straight to my car.  
>"Dude, did you just agree to car pool with them?" Her mouth was gaping open and her eyes wide with a mixture of shock and excitement, I sighed and revved the engine starting up,<br>"Taylor Richards, if you continue to act like a fucking fangirl I will take you home and never bring you to hang out with the guys ever again," she pouted and groaned,  
>"Fine, it still find it weird the way your four are all acting like best friends though, and the way you act around Andy and Bradie the way you do with me and Bryce… then there's Shaun," she paused and I looked at her concerned,<br>"What do you mean 'then there's Shaun'?" She smirked and crossed her legs up onto the seat,  
>"The way you two stare at each other, and how you're always so engrossed in everything he does and says, it's like that time when you used to like—"<br>"Don't travel there." I warned her and she laughed,  
>"Okay, I won't, why are we leaving your car at Andy's anyway?" I shrugged,<br>"Because I already know his address, saves them giving me Shaun's," she nodded approvingly as we got onto the main road,  
>"So how many times have you hung out with them?"<br>"Two, this being the third," she went quiet and I was curious as to what was going through her mind. Taylor over analysed everything and I mean _everything_, you could say something as simple as, 'the weather's a bit hot today,' then she'd full on compare the angle of the sun to the angle of your shadow and whether where you were sitting would add to the temperature, even worse was eating jellybeans with her, because you see, I don't like the blue ones, so she's goes into how the bubblegum flavouring is only something like one percent and it shouldn't affect my tastebuds is I avoid certain regions of my tongue. Basically she was highly philosophical, whereas I just went with impulse and didn't really care too much about the little things.

"Shaun, seriously stop stuffing donuts into your mouth, this is the second time I've eaten out with you and it could possibly be the last if you continue to do this," He looked up at me and had glaze stuck to his lips. He licked it off slowly and winked at me, god dammit why did he have to be like that? My eyes fell to the ground and Bradie began blabbing on about Spiderman, again. Except this time Tay was arguing over who was the better villain, the black suit or the green goblin. I groaned and pulled out my phone checking Twitter, yet again people were spamming me asking whether there was anything with me or the boys, sexual was what most of the tweets were inquiring about.  
>"Still getting attacked by teenies?" Andrew whispered into my ear and I shiver slightly at the warm of his breath and the smell of coffee, since when did he drink coffee? Maybe it was my imagination,<br>"Yeah, I'm so tempted to put to them that your dick is the size of a grain of rice," I leant back onto him and he laughed, his chest vibrating against my back.  
>"Do it, seriously, maybe they'll all leave you alone, I can always tell them off if they don't," I looked up at him and he smiled,<br>"Okay, but remember, it's your fault," I hastily typed a new tweet on my phone and pressed send,  
>'an_na hey all of you asking me about andyclemmensen I'll tell you this much, his dick is tiny, it's like a grain of rice' Bradie spat out his drink and I looked over to see he too was on his Twitter,<br>"Anna what the hell?" He questioned trying to kick start his breathing again, I shrugged and Taylor looked over at his screen before laughing.


	24. Part 24

About an hour later I had to drop Tay home, my parents weren't really too fussy where I went on a Saturday night, provided I wasn't out too late. Shaun had invited me over to his house for the night seeing as Andy and Bradie were heading over to, Shaun had recently moved out as I was informed by Tara the day he had so I knew that I didn't have to worry about there being any awkward parent moments. I sent a quick text to Mum explaining what I was doing, well not _entirely_ what I was doing,  
><strong>Hey I'll be home soon, going to Bryce's then out from there, love x<strong> There was no way I'd send a message saying something like '**Oh hey, going to Shaun Diviney's house, Andy and Bradie will be there to, bye**' Tara would flip out if she knew where I was headed. I drove back to Andy's after dropping Tay home and he was sitting out the front on his porch. It was around twilight, a time of day ruined by a somewhat pathetic book series, the setting sun behind his house made it look like a movie scene, I got out of the car and walked over to sit next to him yet he got up before I was half way there,  
>"You do realise that it's going to be just the four of us at Shaun's house tonight and he'll most likely ask you if you want to stay?" I nodded, it would have been common courtesy anyway, I was sure that he and Bradie would have done the same thing.<br>"So are we driving or…"  
>"Walking, it's only a little way there but we have to wait for Bradie, he's finishing a level on Spyro," I couldn't help but laugh, that guy was like a six year old on the inside.<br>"Alright I'm done!" We heard Bradie shout from inside and I shook my head in disbelief,  
>"Anna, before Bradie comes out, can I do one little thing?" I swallowed hard afraid of what it was he wanted to do,<br>"I guess so," I whispered and looked down, he put one hand on my waist and the other lifted up my chin, I knew what was coming and I couldn't will myself to stop it, his soft lips crushed mine in a slow kiss and I felt myself melt, if only I were open enough to tell Tara the Andrew Clemmensen was my first kiss, my eyes opened up as he pulled back with a slight blush to his cheeks,  
>"Sorry," I shrugged and felt my cheeks go a bit red too,<br>"Don't be, just, don't expect too much," I smiled and he pulled me in for a hug as we heard the door open up,  
>"P-lease get a room," Bradie groaned and I shot him a glare, "I'm kidding okay?" he held up his hand defensively and we started to make our way down the path, Andy leading the way,<br>"Who said I was? Maybe I will get a room, me and Mrs Palmer can have a room at Shaun's house," Bradie stared at him confused and I sighed, Andrew grabbing a hold of my hand,  
>"I thought her last name was Montgomery?" I giggled quietly at Bradie's utter confusion,<br>"He means he's going to jack off idiot," we heard him make sounds of disgust and the two of us laughed, it was only then I realised he was holding my hand tightly, he followed my gaze and looked down, the two of us letting go and shoving our hands in our pockets embarrassed. Bradie started whistling the Spiderman theme behind us and then suddenly started laughing, Andrew and I stopped in our tracks and turned around to see what on Earth he could be laughing at,  
>"You two, are so funny, like seriously, even though there's four years difference you two should date, it'd be cute," I glared at him and out the corner of my eye saw Andy go a crimson in the cheeks, god dammit why were these boys so adorable? Now I knew why Tara fantasised about them, but there was no way I'd be doing that.<p>

"Aw you guys made it!" Shaun rejoiced as we went inside, I leapt onto his lounge and settled right in despite it being the first time I was ever at his house, I noticed that his DVD player was on and spotted a case upturned on the coffee table,  
>"What're you watching?" I asked as I sat up and Andrew went into the kitchen,<br>"Donnie Darko, nothing you'd be interested in," he smirked and I rolled my eyes,  
>"You can go suck a fuck," his eyes widened in surprise at me quoting the movie and he sat down next to me, Bradie was sitting on the chair opposite the lounge and playing with his necklace,<br>"Easily amused are we Bradie?" Shaun asked and he nodded as Andy came back into the room,  
>"I thought you said you had vouchers we could use?" I sat there perplexed by what they were on about,<br>"No, I said do you have vouchers and you said okay, can't we get a discount anyway? We used to work there," Ah, Dominoes,  
>"Well just get it anyway, jeez," Andy groaned and pulled out his phone,<br>"Fine, but Anna can pick it up,"  
>"Why me!" Bradie stopped playing with his necklace and shook his head at me,<br>"Think about it," Shaun began, "If one of us three go in there we'll get raped by fans, this is our home town remember?" I sighed,  
>"Fine, but I get to chose at least one pizza," they all nodded and Andy dialled the number.<p>

I was back in about twenty minutes; Bradie had walked with me but kept his hood over his head and refused to even mention a word when we got near civilisation, which was just a fancy way of me saying closer to town and therefore closer to areas where people and possibly Stackers where. As punishment for making me do all the talking I made him carry the boxes back to Shaun's house, as we turned the corner I could already hear them blasting music, mostly Good Charlotte, as I opened up the door, silly Shaun leaving it unlocked, I could see Andy dancing on the kitchen bench and Shaun playing air guitar, "Are you two already drunk?" I asked and they stopped, turning to stare at Bradie and I,  
>"No, Andy's mildly intoxicated by your presence, but other than that," Shaun raised his eyebrows suggestively and I rolled my eyes,<br>"They're both drunk Anna, just warning you," I nodded as Bradie put the pizzas down on the table,  
>"FOOD!" Andy shouted and leapt down off the bench almost landing face down onto the hardwood floor.<p> 


	25. Part 25

"So Anna, are you bothered to go to school on Monday?" I was lying across Andy's lap once again and his fingers played with my hair, Shaun and Bradie were playing Mario kart on the Wii and we sat behind the lounge they were on, I looked up at him and smiled,  
>"Maybe, I'm not sure, why are you suggesting something?" he laughed and ruffled my hair,<br>"No, unless you think I am, I'm relatively sober right now actually, Shaun's the drunkest, so whatever I say is ninety percent true." I nodded carefully in order for my head not to hit the floor we were on because I was pretty sure that would hurt.  
>"I don't know, if I don't maybe we could do something, but does Shaun have to come, because him eating donuts is a bit of a turn off," wait, did I just say that? Andy chuckled and went back to stroking my hair, what was I, Knuckles?<br>"And what might I ask is your turn on in order for you to get turned off?" he rolled his piercing around and my heart stopped, that, I answered in my mind, not necessarily his, but any boy that has a piercing like that, especially when they roll it around, I looked into his bright blue eyes and chewed my lip, and that, blue eyes, god dammit I was a sucker for blue eyes. "Well?" I smiled and leant up, my lips grazing his,  
>"Blue eyes and piercings," I whispered as I fell back down,<br>"So me?"I felt myself go a bit red,  
>"In some way I guess so, but not necessarily you," he smiled and leant down to kiss me, three times, that was the third time I'd been kissed that night, all by the same person, okay one time it was me kissing him but still, did that mean we were a thing? I mean I kissed Bryce on the cheek all the time, and there was the one time Tay kissed mine during truth or dare, but Andy was the only guy I'd ever kissed properly. His thumb ran over my forehead and I snapped out of my thoughts,<br>"Stop thinking so hard," I sat up and got off to sit on the floor beside him,  
>"Andrew, we're friends… okay?" he nodded, "Even though we've kissed three times tonight we're friends," he chuckled and pulled me in playing with my hair,<br>"That's what you were thinking so hard about? Whether you and I are a thing because we kissed? Sure it meant something Anna, but I know we're friends, as we constantly remind ourselves, four years darling, four years difference," I wriggled away from him and stood up,  
>"One, I know four years, but I've know you for like four <em>days<em>, two, did you seriously say darling?" he nodded and got up as well and we looked over the back of the lounge at a passed out Shaun and Bradie,  
>"No wonder they were quiet, they're shit faced," the two of us laughed and grabbed the whipped cream drawing all over the two of them, complete with a moustache on Bradie and a penis on Shaun, when Andy had his back turned I squirted it on his neck and he shrieked, "BITCH!" he spun around and squirted it all over my face making me squeal and some land in my mouth, I couldn't open my eyes without cream going in them, suddenly something wiped it off my cheek and I presumed a towel before it cleaned my eyes and I opened them up to see Andy grinning like a mad man,<br>"Did you just—" I was cut off by him licking my face again to get rid of the cream, "Are you sure you're not drunk?" he nodded,  
>"Sure as sure can be," I leant forward and licked the some of the cream off his face and he flushed a bright red at the touch of my tongue. "Anna do you want to maybe—"<br>"No, sorry Andy but no, I think I know what you were going to say, but I think that crosses the line of friends." He smiled and nodded understandingly before grabbing my wrist and leading me to the bathroom so we could wash the cream off our faces.

The three of us, Andy, Bradie and I, walked back to their house where my car was and I checked the time, "Shit," He looked at me concerned,  
>"What's wrong?" I sighed and he looked at the time, "I see, you probably should drive home at midnight should you?" I shook my head and Bradie opened up the door,<br>"Can I maybe…" He nodded and smiled knowing exactly what I was asking,  
>"Of course, but you have to choose between the couch or my bed," I rolled my eyes and he smirked,<br>"Fine, your bed, but if you _dare_ try to make out with me," I warned sternly and he laughed,  
>"Okay, okay, I won't I promise, like we've made clear, <em>friends<em>," I nodded and we walked inside, "Go upstairs, third door down, I'll just explain what's happening," he gave me a small hug and I ran up and into his room, posters covered the walls, bands I actually knew, it was strange, of course there was the occasional poster of a female model here or there and a giant Batman logo painted onto his blue walls. I spun around and fell onto his bed, it was only then I spotted the Mac set up on the desk in the corner, I heard him coming up the steps and sighed, mentally noting to use his computer later.

Andy's P.O.V

"Andrew," I turned around and looked at mum knowing what she was about to ask, "Who is she?"  
>"A friend who needs somewhere to stay,"<br>"She can sleep on the lounge, or you could be nice and sleep on the lounge,"  
>"We're sharing the bed." She glared at me as if I'd done something incredibly wrong,<br>"How old is she?" I sighed,  
>"Seventeen, she turns eighteen in June," she sighed dramatically and went back to her work,<br>"You should know to be careful," I gagged in my throat,  
>"MUM, nothing like that is going on, <em>nothing<em>, there's a four year difference, _nothing_ is going on between us like that," she nodded like she didn't believe me and I walked off towards my room, "Anna where are you?" I questioned as I opened up the door, I looked around the room and spotted a lump in my bed, sneaky little bitch. "ANNA!" I shouted and jumped onto the bed, I heard her squeal and wriggle out from the covers,  
>"Andrew stop!" She pleaded as my fingers attacked her sides making her giggle, after about another minute I stopped and her hair was a mess and her clothes all twisted, I could hear her panting and I was still laughing every so often, "You crazy cat, also, I need to call my parents so, I need a cover up story," I rested my chin on my wrist and thought hard,<br>"Bryce's house, or Taylor's?" she made a face of complete idiocy,  
>"Oh my god you make me feel stupid," I chuckled and she texted her parents, "Okay, Mr Clemmensen, do you have something I may wear to bed?" I got up and pulled out my 'fuck shit up' singlet and a pair of Batman boxers,<br>"Good enough?" she shrugged,  
>"Might just wear the singlet and my jeans, I don't know if those boxers are sanitary," I rolled my eyes and she snatched them off me, "Close your eyes would you?"<p>

Anna's P.O.V

He chuckled and covered his eyes with his hands, I unzipped my hoodie and pulled on the singlet, it was down to my knees almost, could I not wear the jeans? I shrugged my shoulders and took down my jeans, fabulous, let's hope Andy stays true to his word. "You may look now," he removed his hands and smiled,  
>"Where'd the jeans go?" I pointed over to my pile of clothes complete with my shirt as well, something in my mind ticked at the fact I was only wearing a singlet and underwear to bed with a twenty-two year old Andrew Clemmensen. He got up and pushed my hair behind my ear,<br>"Get comfy, I'll be back soon," I nodded and jumped onto the bed before rugging up under the covers,  
>"Don't be too long, I don't want to fall asleep before you," he smirked just before walking out the door,<br>"Maybe we can pull an all-nighter?" He winked and turned leaving, that creep.


	26. Part 26

"Anna, Anna come on wake-up," I stirred in my sleep, some weirdo trying to wake me up, I mean the voice was vaguely familiar, but other than that I was completely unsure of who it was, a guy definitely, or Lady Gaga. I kept my eyes closed tight as I felt the covers slide down my arm, the cold air prickling my skin and leaving goose bumps. Calloused fingers trailed over them making me shiver and hold myself tighter than I had been, "You're so cold I should've gotten you a blanket," holy shit, I was sharing a bed with this guy, whoever the hell this guy actually was, "Anna come on, I know you're awake, your forehead's all creased which means you're thinking,"  
>"Go away," I mumbled and the mystery dude chuckled,<br>"Wake up or I'll get Bradie to come and get you," a smirk appeared on my lips,  
>"How? Bradie doesn't live in my house,"<br>"Exactly, but he lives in mine, just across the hall," my eyes snapped open and I sat up; Andrew John Nicholi Clemmensen, how did I forget I was at his house? "You honestly forgot you were here didn't you?" I nodded and he rolled his eyes and piercing simultaneously,  
>"Do you remember last night?" I queried and he nodded,<br>"You?" I shrugged,  
>"Except the fact I slept the night at yours, in your clothes, other than that I'm <em>all<em> good," I stretched my arms above my head and heard my back crack like it does every morning and I heard Andy let out a low laugh, "What?"  
>"Just the fact you're acting like it's normal routine for you, being away from home all day and not seeming keen to go home," I smiled and let myself fall back onto the bed, my hair flipping in my face and getting more annoying as I rolled over to face him,<br>"That's because when it comes down to it I'd rather be anywhere _but_ home," he frowned and pushed my hair behind my ear,  
>"Why's that?" I shrugged and grabbed a hold of his hand pushing it away from my face,<br>"Because there's no Tara, no yelling, it's happier away from home, every comes crashing down and something is guaranteed to go wrong… why am I telling you this? I don't even say this to Bryce or Tay," he smiled and kissed my cheek,  
>"Because you trust me I suppose, because you feel like I'll forget it because I'm some big rock star," I nodded, "But I won't, because I'm your friend and I feel forever in debt to what happened when we first met, now Anna, you should really get home," I groaned and rolled back over,<br>"No, I'm sleeping, and I like it better away from Tara, can't we do something?" I heard him move closer and could almost feel his presence right behind me,  
>"We as in with Bradie and Shaun or as in you and I?" I felt myself smile a little bit and was all too quick to wipe away my smirk,<br>"You and I and _maybe_ Bradie, unless he'd rather play Kingdom Hearts and Call of Duty all day,"  
>"No, but he'll play Spyro and watch the Spiderman movies so I'm a clean slate today," I sat up and dragged myself out of his bed,<br>"Close your eyes again,"

Andy's P.O.V

I brought my hands to my eyes and inwardly sighed, she was beautiful, but I didn't want this friendship to end up like a soppy teenage girl fan fiction. Last night was tough for me, I wanted to hold her against me to feel the warmth; it was strange as it would be with anyone, sharing a bed but sleeping as far apart as possible. We were friends, we'd both made that clear in our minds, everyone expected something to happen, there to be a spark, and there was, a spark of happiness for her. It was weird to know she'd rather spend the day with me, stupid Andrew Clemmensen who she'd known properly for about two weeks, than with her own family, was that what teenage life was like know? "You can open your eyes," I removed my hands and she had a smile painted on her face, "Also, if we are to do something I want to at least get changed first," I nodded and pulled on a shirt and some jeans, she didn't care I was in my boxers with messy hair, all you had to do was look at photos from behind the scenes of Sway 2.0 to see the exact same thing.  
>"So Miss Montgomery, what time shall I pick you up?" she giggled and I saw her go a little tinge of pink in the cheeks,<br>"Whatever time pleases you Mr Clemmensen," I opened up the door and she walked out turning around before getting in her car,  
>"Parting is such sweet sorrow that I shall say good night till it be morrow," She stared at me blankly for a few seconds,<br>"Did you just quote Shakespeare despite the fact it doesn't even apply to our situation?" I nodded and she rolled her eyes getting in, "Goodbye Andy," she yelled as she drove away,  
>"Goodbye gorgeous," I whispered even though she wouldn't have heard if I'd spoken normally anyway, and she never would hear those words escape my lips, for we were friends, mere friends and nothing more.<p>

Anna's P.O.V

The weeks ticked by like always, every now and then I sleep at Tay's and us hanging out with the guys of Stack. We were into our first week of the holidays, Bryce was in Queensland with his family and Bradie had asked Tay and I to come to a festival they were performing at, I had to come up with a story sadly, because Taylor was grounded, something about her smashing a guitar over Mitchell's head during lunchtime… which I had sworn to pretend I never saw. He had it coming though, she doesn't let anyone insult me and get away with it, let alone insult her, I lay on my bed in my jeans and Superman shirt waiting for the guys, basically almost every shirt I owned had some sort of graphic or motif on it. My iPod was blasting My Chemical Romance's 'Destroya' at around volume twenty, enough to piss off Tara and the neighbours, Shaun was supposed to come pick me up in about half an hour, I checked my phone to see one new message from him, and yes, by now I had their numbers and addresses, they even trusted Taylor enough to give her Andrew's address.  
><strong>Sorry I'm taking so long, Bradie's sitting in the back, you have to share haha<strong> I rolled my eyes and got up to fix my hair. I wasn't bothered to straighten it so it was all wavy and natural; it was kind of nice actually.  
>"Where do you think you're going?" I heard my parents query from the dining room,<br>"Out with friends, to a festival," Tara started laughing and all eyes darted to her,  
>"What friends? Your only friends are Taylor and Bryce,"<br>"Tara!" My mother shouted and I shot her a deadly glare, "Anna who are you going with?" I sighed, I might as well try the truth, and it wasn't like they'd believe it anyway,  
>"Andy, Shaun and Bradie," Tara rolled her eyes and Dad just stared at me,<br>"Anna... Tell us the truth," I smiled pleased with myself,  
>"I just did, Shaun will be here in a few minutes," Mum sighed,<br>"You better be telling the truth, if you're going out with Rhys again-" "MUM, no, he was an idiot and a psychopath and I'd rather not hear his name ever again!" anger boiled inside me; it happened whenever someone mentioned that scumbag. The doorbell rang and I smiled opening it up to see Andy wearing the Himynameis puzzle shirt and his ripped black skinny jeans,  
>"You can come in seeing as they don't believe I'm going out with you guys," he chuckled as I unlocked the screen door letting him inside,<br>"OH MY FUCKING GOD!"  
>"TARA!" both my parents shouted at once and I was pretty sure I looked pretty smug at that moment in time, "I guess we have no choice but to believe you know, what time will you be home?" my mother asked and I looked to Andrew,<br>"Depends, are you going school tomorrow?" I smiled and giggled,  
>"I think I'm required to sadly," I could sense my parents didn't approve of me considering skipping school to be with a guy four years older than me but they had no idea what a hell that place was,<br>"Then I'll have you home around nine because we'll end up going back to Shaun's again like the other time," my father coughed loudly and I turned to look at him,  
>"What other time Anna?" I chewed my lip,<br>"Well Taylor and I went to their album recording and I also went shopping with them the day after the concert, not to mention spoken to the three of them either via text or Twitter nearly every day..." he groaned and I tried my best to look apologetic,  
>"Just let us know from now on in case we need to reach you," I smiled and nodded, outside the car horn blared due to Shaun's impatience and Andy and I laughed,<br>"We have to get going, sorry Mr and Mrs Montgomery... and Tara," he tagged on the end and grabbed my hand,  
>"Bye Mum, bye Dad, pest," I caught a glimpse of her still in shock before being dragged to the car and leaping in the backseat next to Bradie, "SPIDERMAN," I shouted at the top of my lungs and saw him flinch,<br>"Jeez Anna, make me have a heart-attack why don't you?" I nodded energetically and laughed,  
>"Sorry Bradiekins, I didn't mean to scare you too much," he shrugged as Shaun turned on the stereo, a mix tape of Blink and Good Charlotte was in, the occasional Green Day or All Time Low as well, I think I even heard Queen once…<p> 


	27. Part 27

Beth's P.O.V

Mum dropped Liz and I off at the gate and we walked in, the place was already crowded but we knew where we were headed, Short Stack were here and we were fixated on the idea of finding their tent and meeting them,  
>"Oh my god I see it already," I had to look at her because she was so much taller than me, her bright purple hair reflecting the sun right in my dark brown eyes, I pushed my black hair behind my ear and we headed straight towards where she pointed,<br>"Anna please, get off already,"  
>"No, never, I am I koala and you are a tree,"<br>"I told you we shouldn't have given her coffee,"  
>"It's not the coffee dickhead, I'm always like this, ask Taylor, it's when I get excited," Liz and I stood still about a metre away from the door, who was the girl in there?<br>"So like how Andy gets hard thinking of you?"  
>"Oh… my… god… Liz, does Andy have a girlfriend?" she opened her mouth to answer me but was drowned out by Andy yelling at Shaun,<br>"The hell is your problem? Seriously, you know there is nothing like that going on!"  
>"Andrew calm down, he meant it as a joke!" Liz turned to walk away and I followed,<br>"Maybe we shouldn't go in, just in case like… they shout at us or something," I nodded as we walked away from the tent,  
>"We get to see them later anyway so all is cool I suppose," we both smiled and walked away, further over to For Our Hero's stand to buy merchandise, what we'd both just heard circling through our minds. We felt like freaking detectives.<p>

Anna's P.O.V

We arrived at the festival and went straight to the tent allocated to them, Andrew had his arm around my waist and I'll admit I felt rather special. As soon as we were in Bradie sat in the corner and whipped out his 3DS,  
>"He's sorted for the day," Shaun mumbled as he put his guitar down on the table, "So, you guys want drinks? I'll do the honours," Shaun offered and we all muttered noises of agreement,<br>"Coke zero," Bradie answered over the sound effects of his game, Andy and I were sitting next to each other on the grass, the leaves sticking to our jeans but we didn't care, after spending so much time with those boys it felt like any normal day.  
>"Anna, Andy?"<br>"Coffee," I grinned, it was early for me on a Saturday, surely Shaun wouldn't deprive me of coffee, it was like depriving him of Red Bull,  
>"Andy?" He shrugged,<br>"I'm all good, Anna come with me for a second," Shaun rolled his eyes as did Bradie as Andy lead me behind the tent, "Come closer," he pulled me into a hug and I felt myself smile,  
>"What're you doing this for?"<br>"Just to be closer to you, there's something I want to say to you but I can't…"

Andy's P.O.V

My mind was battling with my heart, I wanted so bad just to blurt out I loved her at that very moment, but I couldn't, we'd agreed we were friends, my mind was screaming and thrashing around in my head as I held her close to me, she lifted herself up and kissed my lips gently,  
>"Don't worry Andrew, I think I know what it was," I bent my lips down to graze hers once again and we stayed there for a few moments, it felt right but wrong at the same time. My hands travelled up her sides and I heard her sigh and mumble my name against my mouth,<br>"Sorry," I whispered as I pulled back,  
>"Don't apologise, I just… not now,"<p>

Anna's P.O.V

"I'm back!" We heard Shaun chime and we ran back into the tent, I grabbed my coffee and jumped on Andrew's back,  
>"Anna get off, I need to pee," Shaun chuckled as he relaxed back in his chair,<br>"More like wank," Bradie emitted a low laugh as well and I rolled my eyes,  
>"I'm comfortable here, I'm not getting off," He sighed and walked in the direction of the toilet,<br>"Anna this is your last chance,"  
>"This is better than Spiderman three," I heard Bradie mumble and I shot him a deadly glare,<br>"Anna please get off already," I smiled and coiled my legs around him in order not to fall,  
>"No, never, I am a koala and you are the tree," Shaun chuckled and my smile turned into a grin,<br>"I told you we shouldn't have given her coffee," Andy complained and I kicked his sides,  
>"It's not the coffee dickhead, I'm always like this, ask Taylor, it's when I get excited," Shaun started laughing so hard and we turned to him confused,<br>"So like how Andy gets hard thinking of you?" I jumped off his back in disgust, that arsehole,  
>"The hell is your problem? Seriously, you know there is nothing like that going on!"<br>"Andrew calm down, he meant it as a joke!" I sat quietly in the corner, Andy had really blown over it was like a volcanic eruption.

Andy's P.O.V

I wanted to punch him so much, lately it seemed like everyone was implying we were something more, I wanted to scream, I wanted to throw shit. How was I supposed to play when I was this pissed? I had to calm down, we were due on in about ten minutes, I grabbed my bass and began to play the riff from 'Sweet December', "Andy, are you okay?" I looked up to see Bradie hovering over me,  
>"Yeah just pissed that's all, mum thought there was something like that between me and Anna, and now Shaun saying stuff, what if it escalates? What if she can't handle it anymore, what if we lose her Bradie? She's become like our sister, and, and…" I looked around to see if she was even in the tent and sighed when I couldn't see her, "I love her," I whispered and Bradie groaned,<br>"Andrew… you're lucky she went to meet Beau, Shaun took her to the For Our Hero tent," I nodded, thank god she didn't hear, I was worried if she did hear me say that what she would think. Shock would be her first reaction, after that probably anger, she wouldn't feel the same, or if she did it wouldn't be _exactly_ the same, there's a difference between loving Andy Clemmensen and loving _Andy _Clemmensen. Thousands of girls loved the rock star, but so far no one loved the real me, Anna was the only possibility, I mean I _used_ to have Sarah, but when she left, no one.


	28. Part 28

Anna's P.O.V

I pulled into the grey school car park, I hadn't seen the boys for a few weeks now since the festival, we spoke but it wasn't the same, I started to miss Andrew more than Bryce and Taylor, it seemed foreign to me the way I felt towards Andrew at times, but it was narrowed down to being unreasonable, incomprehensible. I sighed and got out grabbing my binder and Spiderman backpack, luckily I had music first, Chelsea was helping me learn some guitar chords to Short Stack songs, we were planning to play 'Shimmy a Go Go' for the end of year concert. I sat down in the corner of the room with Chelsea, she'd switched her usual silver piercing for a black ring to match Andy's, I found her affection and dedication for them rather adorable as strange as it sounds, she probably wanted to get a Maurice tattoo on her arm as well,  
>"Listen up class," all our heads snapped to the front and it was then I noticed Mitchell wasn't there, "We have a new student starting today, his name is Daniel and he's been placed into this class due to his talents," talents? A tall boy with shoulder length black hair and bright blue-green eyes walked into the room, he looked up the back and straight at me and Chelsea, I smiled politely and he waved half handed, he seemed really shy like everyone on their first day, or like me, every day, "Daniel you can go sit where you want," he nodded and headed up towards me and Chelsea, good choice, better than half the other people, Sir went to his desk and the talking began again, I grabbed my guitar and Chelsea her bass,<br>"Hey Danny, I can call you Danny right? What do you play?" he looked up nervously and chewed on his snakebites,  
>"Drums and guitar, and yeah you can call me Danny," I nodded and began tuning up,<br>"Awesome, what bands do you like?" he shrugged and pulled out his binder from his bag, it was an old ratty thing, his bag that is, it was all tattered and torn, badges pinned to the black fabric, the one that caught my eye was the Batman one followed by one with Party Poison on it, "What's your killjoy name?" He blinked shocked,  
>"Bullet dust, and to answer your first question, Short Stack and My Chemical Romance are the main ones," I nodded, "What's yours? Killjoy name and bands," I smirked as I began to play the opening chords,<br>"My Chemical Romance, Pierce the Veil, All Time Low, Asking Alexandria, and I'm friends with Short Stack, oh and my names Adrenaline Disease, but in all honesty, I'm Anna," I held out my hands and he shook it back,  
>"Friends with them?" I nodded and he walked over to the drums, "Reckon you could get them to come to our school?" I laughed and he stared at me confused,<br>"Danny, _nothing_ need I repeat, _nothing_ exciting happens at this school, sorry, but I can always get them to sign some stuff for you if you really want, who's your favourite?" he shrugged and sat down pulling a pair of drumsticks from his back pocket, since when were they there?  
>"Bradie's my idol really, and Shaun, but Andy has the best sense of humour, you?" I sat down on the desk across from him<br>"I get along with Bradie best, we carry on like complete idiots, Andrew's great as a friend though, like if you need someone to talk to, Shaun… the only thing I've figured out from Shaun is that when he eats donuts it ain't pretty," Dan let out a low laugh and began drumming crazily, I couldn't make sense of what he was playing but it sounded somewhat familiar,  
>"I'm coming home, I'm coming," I heard Chelsea sing and then start strumming down on her bass, ah, 'Sweet December', I reached into my pocket and dialled Andrew's number,<br>"Guys, wait Danny, do you know Shimmy's drum pattern?" he shook his head,  
>"Only 'Sweet December' and 'Sway Sway Baby',"<br>"Sway it is then, Chelsea get your bass and come over here," I stood up my binder and Andy picked up, "Andy listen to this," he mumbled a confused okay and Danny began, "Reach for the stars kid, I've been wondering, heaven's not too far kid, We've been tumbling, down, down baby, you're so audio, but I'm a gentleman, such a gentleman," Chelsea sang back up as we went into the chorus, we stopped after that and I hid behind my binder to talk to him, "So what did you think?"  
>"That was actually really good, who was playing with you?" I smiled, I'd missed him to be honest,<br>"Can I text you? The teacher's on his way back and it's hard to talk on the phone,"  
>"Haha, sure thing, I've missed you Anna," I smiled and felt my heart skip, oh shit no, you are <em>not<em> falling for Andy, no Anna, no, I forbid you, shut up brain, you have no say in this,  
>"I've missed you to, I'll text you soon," I hung up and Chelsea had a smug look on her face, "What?"<br>"Who were you talking to, your boyfriend?" I scoffed and rolled my eyes,  
>"Chelsea if he was my boyfriend I would be killed," both her and Danny stared at me blankly, both letting out a low 'no way,' I rolled my eyes and texted Andy,<br>**It's been too long, we should catch up this weekend :)  
>Sure, if you're not busy haha, so tell me, who were those other players? <strong>I smiled and held up my phone to Chelsea and Danny, "Smile," they both cracked cheesy grins and I captured the photo sending it to Andy,  
><strong>The guy is Danny, it's his first day here haha, the girl is Chelsea, she was on bass, Dan was the drums, I was the fabulous guitarist. Did you love me? <strong>It took him a while longer to reply,  
><strong>Yeah of course, why would I? Where's Bryce and Tay?<br>Not in this class, I have English with them next period so yeah haha **  
>"Anna, um, what classes do you have?" I looked up and right at Dan,<br>"Just compare your timetable to mine," I slid my binder along the desk and he started laughing,  
>"All together; except one, you have a free when I have Ancient History, so, uh, can I sit with you in English?" I nodded,<br>"Sure, I'll introduce you to Taylor and Bryce," for the rest of the period I got talking to Danny about his old school and why he moved.  
>"Basically I was a complete outcast there, no one like the same things as me and they all told me off, most called me emo because of the way I did my hair, the music I listened to, I got fag as well because of Short Stack," I groaned, "What?"<br>"Tay and I will protect you from the homophobes here, there are plenty, there's on in this class actually but he isn't here today, you're safe with us Dan," he smiled and the bell rang for next period, the two of us heading off to English.


	29. Part 29

"Taylor and Bryce, meet Daniel, or Danny or Dan, whatever you want to call him," Taylor titled her head to the side in confusion, god she was daft, "Tay, new kid," she nodded and waved at Danny,  
>"Hi," he mumbled and Bryce smiled,<br>"So, you like it here so far?" I rolled my eyes as we went to sit up near the back, we never really sat up the front unless we had to,  
>"It's okay," I smiled and Dan sat next to me pulling out his laptop, wow, he must have come from a public school too I was guessing by the fact he had the same government issued laptop as we did. He grabbed his earphones and plugged them in before zoning out, I did the same, Asking Alexandria's 'Not the American Average' soon filling my mind, and substitute teachers were always a bludge lesson.<br>"So Danny," I could hear Bryce begin over the sound of my music, "How's Anna been treating you?" What?  
>"Uh, what do you mean?" Good question Dan, what the hell was Bryce on about?<br>"Just ignore him, he's moody because Anna hasn't slept over at his house for over a month now, she slept at Andy's once," I ripped out my earphones and looked at them all,  
>"Can we go one day not talking about my relations with Andrew? And Bryce, I can stay at your house this weekend, Mum said I can because she said, and I quote, 'At least I know Bryce won't try to have sex with you'," he started laughing and I smiled, I knew I could make Bryce happy again, it made me feel terrible when I was the reason for his down mood, we were best friends, there was no way the Stack boys could ever become more important to me.<p>

**So you're definitely coming Saturday? **I sighed, how many times was Bryce going to text me asking this?  
><strong>Yes. And I'm sleeping over to, as always, why do you keep asking?<br>Just making sure, we haven't spent much time together lately /3 **Gah, a broken heart, why was Bryce doing this? It was hard to figure out who I was missing more, Bryce or Andy, I mean sure I saw Bryce every day, but we hardly got a chance to be _alone_ as such.  
><strong>Well I'm making up for it this weekend aren't I? Haha, talk later x <strong>I put my phone down and lay back on the bed sighing, I heard someone walking up the hallway and within seconds Tara was at my door, "What do you want?"  
>"Mum wants you to start planning your party seeing it's only about a month away," I nodded and dragged myself off the bed and into the dining room, both parents already at the table,<br>"So we were thinking that—" I held up my hand to stop them,  
>"Just get a venue, some catering dudes to serve food, some alcohol for the older guests, including Bryce because he's already eighteen, music and entertainment wise, I can easily get Stack to come," they nodded and I smiled, "Awesome, now if it's okay, I'm off to Taylor's, don't worry I have my uniform in case I stay too late," they didn't utter any protests as I walked out the door, they'd finally become accustomed to me constantly leaving without warning, I was lying to them though, and I was pretty sure they'd check up on me and find out.<p>

The drive was long but it didn't faze me as I pulled into the drive way, I could hear him inside screaming like an idiot over most likely COD, I knocked on the door and it soon opened up and I was met with his ruffled brown hair and cheeky smile,  
>"Wasn't the drive a little too long?" I shrugged as Bryce let me inside, "Plus I'm seeing you tomorrow," I smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek like always,<br>"I wanted to get out, so I came here, my parents think I'm at Tay's though," he put his finger over my lips and dragged me to his room before locking the door behind him,  
>"My brother can't know you're here, either can my parents, they think that I'm mad at you so… they think that it's weird that you're coming over on Saturday," I nodded and sighed,<br>"I know why you could be mad at me, I've been talking and spending time with Stack more than you and Taylor, you haven't even met them, but you will because they're performing at my eighteenth," he frowned and sat down on the bed next to me,  
>"But you'll spend the night with them, because you and Andrew are for each other, you always wanted fame didn't you? You wanted to become known in the music industry; Andy can do that for you," I turned his chin so that he was facing me and looked right into his eyes,<br>"Listen Bryce, you come before them, you always have and you always will, you and Taylor know a lot more about me than those three," he smiled and leant in to kiss me, actually kiss me, it was different to Andy, I felt my heart go crazy and I pulled back and curled into a little ball. Dear lord I probably look like a spastic,  
>"You okay Anna?" I nodded, my eyes wide and a grin concealed by my knees in my face, my hood had flopped over and my hair was a mess,<br>"Just, I don't know, I feel like I'm high," the two of us started laughing and the door opened up, Bryce's mother looking from me and then back to him,  
>"Do her parents know she's here?" we both nodded and the stern look from his mum's face disappeared, "Good, how are you Anna?"<br>"Good…" I answered awkwardly and she smiled,  
>"That's good, have fun you two," and with that she turned away, shutting the door behind her.<p>

"Anna, Anna wake up," my eyes shot open and I was swallowed by darkness upon impact, my breaths were short and quick and I almost screamed when I saw the black figure hovering over me, "Anna breathe, it's okay, put your hoodie and shoes on, I want to show you something," I got up and rubbed my eyes, what could be so important that Bryce needed to show me at three in the morning, THREE IN THE MORNING, holy shit, today was my birthday… I forgot my own birthday. Fabulous job Anna, you deserve a medal, you also need to text Andrew remember? I sighed and flipped my hood over my head, Bryce reached out to grab a hold of my hand and I smiled as we stepped out into the cold, the moon gently illuminating the sky around us.  
>"Bryce what're you doing?" He smiled as we reached the park,<br>"Sit down on the swing okay? Don't worry if your leggings get wet," I rubbed my eyes and yawned as I sat down,  
>"HOLY SHIT, Danny?" I saw Danny sitting on the bench across from the swings and I pinched my arm tightly, "Ow, okay, not dreaming," the two boys chuckled and I rolled my eyes, "Come on dipshits, we have school today," Bryce sighed and nodded to Danny,<br>"I thought I'd be the first to wish you happy birthday, and give you your present,"  
>"So what's Danny doing here?" I noticed he was mucking around with some chords, the pattern sounded familiar,<br>"Because I can't play guitar," I nodded,  
>"And you got him here how?" Danny smirked and pulled a twenty dollar note out of his back pocket, "Oh fair enough, I was hoping for the whole, 'You were the first person to be my friend at the new school' not 'your best guy friend paid me twenty dollars to learn a song'," He shrugged and twirled his pick over his knuckles,<br>"It could still be the first one, but twenty dollars in my pocket isn't too harmful," I rolled my eyes and he began strumming,  
>"Happy birthday Anna,<br>_I wish you could see your face right now,  
>'Cause you're grinning like a fool.<br>And we're sitting on your kitchen floor,  
>On a Tuesday afternoon,<br>It does matter when we get back,  
>To doing what we do<br>'Cause right now could last forever,  
>Just as long as I'm with you,<em>

_You're just a daydream away,  
>I wouldn't know what to say if I had you<br>And I'll keep you a daydream away,  
>Just watch from a safe place so I never have to lose<em>," I smiled and ran forward tackling him in a giant hug, the two of us ending in a heap on the dewy grass,  
>"You're a fabulous friend Bryce," we saw Danny walk away and get into his car, the sound of tyres along the tarmac road as he drove away,<br>"We seem like more don't we?" I was stunned, why was he acting like this lately? "Anna, I- ignore that…" I smiled and pressed my lips against his and he didn't fight back. My eyes were shut tight as he rolled over so he was on top and my back was pressed right into the wet grass, he pulled back and the two of us started laughing,  
>"You know what Bryce? I don't think I will ignore that…"<p> 


	30. Part 30

The two of us walked into school hand in hand, Taylor looking at us strangely,  
>"What happened last night Anna?" I looked at her blankly,<br>"What do you mean?"  
>"I DIDN'T KNOW WHERE YOU WERE!" She shouted and I was taken back a bit, "I tried to call you at home but no one picked up so I tried Andy's number and he said you weren't there and I got him to ask Shaun, and you <em>weren't there<em>, I was freaking out Anna!" I let go of Bryce's hand and ran forward giving her the biggest hug I could,  
>"You shouldn't worry like that okay? I won't do anything stupid so there's no need to worry," she nodded still freaking out, it was all over her face, Bryce picked me up from behind and I squealed loudly, my arms and legs thrashing about in an attempt for him to put me down.<br>"You two should date," she stated firmly and leant back against the brick wall behind her,  
>"We already are," I looked up at Bryce who had a smug look on his face,<br>"Since when?" I queried, as far as I knew we were still just best friends,  
>"Since this morning…" I nodded and got out of his grasp before jumping on his back,<br>"Ride!" I cheered and Tay burst out laughing, her body literally curling over from it, "Not like that you sick demented pirate," she rolled her eyes and flipped me the bird,  
>"Pirates… Are… Cool," the three of us headed off towards where everyone else was congregated, Danny waving like a freak to get our attention,<br>"Wow Dan, haven't seen you since like, three in the morning," he rolled his eyes and gave me a hug,  
>"Happy birthday bitch," he pulled out a small paper bag from his back pocket, "I got you weed," I gave him a deathly glare,<br>"If this is _actually_ weed I will kill you," he chuckled under his breath as I opened it up, "Chocolate chip cookies, really? They're probably hash cookies seeing as you mentioned weed,"  
>"Unless Subway now sell hash cookies, and no I got them from work, and they're clean because like I said Subway don't sell hash cookies," I tore some off and popped it in my mouth, I couldn't tell if they were clean for sure so I had to trust Danny, but one thing was for sure, they tasted better than Tay's cooking,<br>"So you got the for free? You cheapskate," he smirked and took some of the cookie that was resting limply in my hand,  
>"The best for the best,"<br>"You've known me two days, and you're already calling me the best, you're such a suck up, I'm already inviting you to my eighteenth so I don't see the use," his eyes went wide and Taylor stared laughing,  
>"He seems so shocked, it's rather amusing, it's like he's just met Travis Barker, Mark Hoppus and Tom DeLonge," Danny's breathing started back again and he sat down on the seat behind him,<br>"If I met them I'd die, seriously, 'I Miss You' is one of the best songs ever," I smiled and sat next to him, Tay plopped herself down on my lap like usual,  
>"I'd have to disagree, 'Fuck a Dog' wins, sorry," Bryce gave us a look of concern completely oblivious to what we were discussing,<br>"Blink-182 Bryce, it's a shame you don't know any decent artists," he held up his hands to protest,  
>"I listen to Amity and A Day to Remember, not to mention We Came as Romans, pretty sure I listen to some decent music," I rolled my eyes as the bell went,<br>"Woo, free period!" Taylor and I cheered as Bryce and Danny groaned, "Exhibit A as to why I dropped history,"  
>"Shush munchkin, we have Biology afterwards so deal with that,"<br>"And Taylor has dance and Danny is with us, therefore Danny and I can gang up on you," I smirked and Danny crossed his arms looking smug,  
>"Not as tough as you think eh Bryce?" we all started laughing and Danny and Bryce came to the realisation they could be late to class.<p>

Tay and I sat down behind D block with her laptop, meaning her one from home, she never really liked the one issued by the DET, we used it to get onto Skype and I texted Andy to get them to do the same, sure enough their ugly faces appeared,  
>"Anna… <em>and<em> Taylor," Shaun commented sarcastically and we both laughed,  
>"Shush, I can easily close this off, I need to ask you guys if you can play my birthday party this Sunday," Andrew's eyes widened at my words,<br>"Depends, do we get some alcohol and an invitation to stay afterwards?" I sighed and nodded to Shaun's preference, "Then sure, just give us details," I hastily wrote them in a text and pressed send,  
>"Bradie why aren't you talking?" Tay queried and Bradie appeared in the frame behind Shaun,<br>"Nothing to add really, unless you want to start another Spiderman discussing,"  
>"Not the time or place, we're in free right now and you don't have to put up with her rant all day if Bradie wins the argument," the three boys cracked a smile and Tay groaned,<br>"Fine… there's always your eighteenth for me to argue,"  
>"Eighteen! Fuck, I need to get you something good," Andrew shouted and Shaun coughed loudly,<br>"_We_ need to get you something good," Andy blinked and chewed on his piercing,  
>"Yeah, that's what I meant," I felt myself smile and blush a small bit,<br>"I'll see you guys there then, have fun today doing… whatever you do,"  
>"Band practise?" Bradie filled in and I nodded,<br>"Andy I'll call you later," he nodded and we shut off the window, "Stop staring at me," Tay snapped her gaze away from me sharply being caught,  
>"You're blushing, but aren't you with Bryce?" I nodded,<br>"You still blushed around attractive guys when you were with Mitchell years ago," she groaned,  
>"And then he turned into a dick, you never blushed around attractive guys when you were with Rhys," I felt my stomach flip at the sound of his name,<br>"That's because if I did he'd do… stuff, I don't like discussing it okay? We all know why I cut everything off with him, we don't need to discuss this,"  
>"Does Bryce know?" I shrugged,<br>"He knows who Rhys was, not necessarily our 'dating history' if you want to call it that," I air quoted the phrase and rested my head on her shoulder,  
>"So I'm the only one who knows the whole story?" I nodded, my hair sticking to her jumper sleeve,<br>"And my parents, that's it, they _had_ to know, I'm just glad his parents moved away, well at least his dad," she patted my head and I laughed, "Stop that, I'm not Knuckles," I looked up at her receiving a confused look, "Andy's cat, he patted me once like that and I kept thinking he thought I was Knuckles,"  
>"Uh-huh," she stated sarcastically and I sat up,<br>"Shush bitch, I feel… weird,"  
>"Is it because we mentioned Rhys?" I nodded and she gave me a sympathetic hug, "It's alright, he was… strange though,"<br>"Hot, but strange," we both laughed and leant back against the wall, the bell ringing shortly after and I went off to Biology to meet Danny and Bryce.


	31. Part 31

"LOOK IT'S THE MUNCHKIN!" Bryce shouted as I entered the room,  
>"What is that like my new name now?" He nodded and Danny looked up from the desk and smiled,<br>"Can I call you chimpanzee?" I raised an eyebrow at him suspiciously,  
>"Why?" he turned around his laptop and pressed play on a video, and chimpanzee riding around on a Segway wearing a red helmet and overalls, "You creep," he laughed and I sat in-between the two boys, the teacher entering the room shortly after. She told us that we were studying the reproduction of animals today, or as Danny classily named it, 'animal porn'.<br>"And this one here is Anna and Bryce," I gave him a deathly glare, and he laughed,  
>"Last time I checked we're not frogs Dan," Bryce stated and he whipped out a different photo,<br>"Lions then," Bryce nodded with a grin and I sighed,  
>"No Bryce, not yet anyway," Danny shoved his chair back a bit,<br>"Have some space if you need it, oh I know, HEY GUYS –" I clamped his mouth shut before he got the chance to shout out, "What was that for?" I rolled my eyes,  
>"Guess," he put his hand on his chin and pretended to think hard,<br>"Is it because I was going to shout Anna and Bryce are about to give us a demonstration of reproduction?" I sighed,  
>"Yes, what else would it be for? And that's rhetorical…" he smirked and I easily guessed he was coming up with more hideous ideas which he'd use in later conversations,<br>"Hey Anna, hey, hey Anna," I snapped my head at him and he smiled,  
>"What Danny?" he shrugged and gave me a hug, my forehead wrinkling in confusion, "What was that for?" he shrugged again and leant back in his chair,<br>"Happy birthday mainly."

Andy's P.O.V

"Stop pacing," Bradie muttered from the TV,  
>"I can pace as much as I want, shut up," I continued to walk around the room, I had to get Anna something good for her birthday, what about just me? That's a good present; everyone loves me, no Andrew, focus. I sighed and slumped down onto my bed, I could still hear the sound effects from Bradie's game in the main room downstairs, I rolled over and stared at the other side of my bed where Anna had slept that time. I pondered for a moment whether she'd ever sleep over again. My phone buzzed and I grabbed it quickly, <strong><br>So how are you? Just got out of school haha, if my parents say yes wanna hang out maybe? X **I grinned, the world was spinning my way, even if it was for just that moment,  
><strong>Yeah sure, was thinking about you<strong> I paused before hitting send, after much deliberation I settled for a quick 'sure' with a smiley face worrying that I would creep her out otherwise. I logged onto Twitter and started scrolling through my mentions, the same thing again and again, 'Andy do this' 'Andy do that' there were one or two from Anna and Tay but the fans easily outnumbered them.  
><strong>They said yes; meet me at… somewhere… I know! My house because Tara isn't home haha ;) <strong>I got up and slipped on my Himynameis Umbrella shirt and a ratty pair of Rabens,  
>"Where are you going?"<br>"Anna's." I replied bluntly as I grabbed my keys and walked out the door, I heard Bradie groan and turn the volume on the TV up even louder, that creep, I sometimes suspected he was just jealous because he was the only member who didn't have a girl that they could possibly end up with, woah, slow down. I physically slapped myself on the head, "Friends," I muttered over and over again, drilling the thought into my mind, "Friends and nothing more and you have to deal with that."

Anna's P.O.V

I sat on the front veranda waiting for Andy, I started singing 'Helena' by My Chemical Romance and drumming my fingers on the brick work,  
>"Anna," I looked up to see Taylor at my front lawn,<br>"What're you doing here?" she pulled a hoodie out from behind her back,  
>"You left this at my house, what're you doing outside?" I smiled and snatched it off her and putting it on,<br>"Waiting for Andy, he's coming down and spending the day with me,"  
>"But it's your birthday," I nodded, "Shouldn't you do something with your family?" I shrugged,<br>"They said to do what I want, and therefore I hang out with Andrew," she nodded slowly and I sighed, "There's nothing happening between us I swear, he's four years older than me," she nodded again and smiled,  
>"Good, because Bryce wouldn't shut up about you physics," I stared at her blankly, "He was all, 'Anna this' and 'Anna that' and 'I wonder if Anna will like what I've gotten her,'"<br>"Woah, woah, he already gave me a present," she smirked,  
>"He's talking about another one, he likes you a lot Anna," I chewed my lip and saw Andy's car turn the corner, "Arsehole," I slapped her and gave Andy a smile,<br>"So where to?" I shrugged,  
>"Maybe just a drive or something, I don't feel like doing anything too much," Tay rolled her eyes,<br>"I'll be leaving, see you later Anna," I gave her a hug and she walked off,  
>"Don't mind her, she just thinks it's wrong for me to hang out with you like this, whatever this is, seeing as I'm kind of dating Bryce a little bit," he smiled gently and pulled me into a hug,<br>"There's nothing wrong with that, how about… wait, do you have to come home tonight?" I shook my head no,  
>"But I <em>do<em> need to go to school tomorrow," he sighed and I felt his chest moved against my forehead,  
>"Well… my plan will still work, come on, party at Shaun's," I smiled and got into the car, the two of us blasting Blink 182 and My Chemical Romance the whole drive.<p>

"I can't believe you seriously brought her over, anyway Happy Birthday Anna," Shaun gave me a hug and handed me a drink, I wasn't entirely sure what it was but who cared,  
>"Uh thanks," I looked to Andy for reassurance and he smiled picking me up in his arms, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" I shouted over the music, Shaun had Good Charlotte and Blink-182 blasting through his stereo helping to create an actual party atmosphere, I saw who I thought were Sonny and Jumpnow sitting over at the back drinking the same thing Shaun had given me,<br>"Hush fussy, I'll put you down," I smiled as my feet returned to Earth,  
>"Okay so the point of this is?"<br>"TO GET YOU TOTALLY SMASHED!" I rolled my eyes and laughed at Shaun's reply,  
>"Well obviously he's already drunk, but no, and it's just because we thought you'd like to come along and join in, it <em>is<em> your birthday after all," I smiled at Bradie and nodded,  
>"BUT YOU WILL GET SMASHED EVENTUALLY RIGHT ANNA!" I sighed,<br>"Shaun… you don't have to shout…." He blinked at me with a vague expression,  
>"Okay," he said calmly before walking off,<br>"Okay is he crazy?" Bradie shook his head no and I nodded, "Just drunk?" he started laughing which I took as a yes.

Andy's P.O.V

The party went on and it was about eleven thirty and Anna was drunk as were we all, especially Shaun, but he was drunk right at the start. "Hey Andy," she slurred in my ear and I smiled looking down at her on my lap,  
>"Yes gorgeous?" she smiled and pushed herself up using the arm of the lounge,<br>"Could we maybe… go somewhere quieter?" I chuckled and picked her up in my arms carrying her off into Shaun's guest room, I told him I wouldn't become the _only_ person to ever use it.  
>"Okay Anna, why did you want to come somewhere quieter?"<p>

Anna's P.O.V

My judgement was so cloudy, I let myself go wild to put it simply, I knew Andrew would be all too easy to persuade to Shaun's guest room, "Okay Anna, why did you want to come somewhere quieter?" I smirked and leapt forward pressing his back into the mattress and crushing my lips into his, I knew I'd regret this in the morning, even more so if anyone found out. I let myself moan into the kiss and felt Andrew kiss back, the smirk on my lips becoming ever more present, "Anna," he whispered, his words mumbled together as much as mine had become,  
>"Yes Andrew?" he smiled and played with the strands of my hair which hung near his hands as I balanced my drunken self over him,<br>"Why are you doing this?" I shrugged,  
>"Because I can," I brought my lips back to his and ran my body against him, I would <em>definitely<em> regret this in the morning, he sighed and rolled us over so he was on top, I frowned and he sprouted a cheeky grin before bending down and kissing me neck, I sighed and he ground himself against me like I had done to him, I moaned quietly and my breathing became shallow, I heard him chuckle and felt his chest vibrate against mine. He sat up and shook his head,  
>"You silly little girl, as nice as this is I know you're not thinking straight Anna Montgomery," I laughed and noticed the position we were in, his legs either side of mine, the two of us rather comfortable,<br>"For once… I think you said something smart, good job. Now, no one ever finds out about this agreed?" I held out my hand and he nodded shaking it,  
>"Agreed, especially Taylor and Bryce," I swallowed hard and my breath turned shaky,<br>"_Especially_ Taylor and Bryce."


	32. Part 32

I walked into school by myself the next morning, Andy had dropped me home earlier, around three, and I'd gotten ready before driving off, Tara rambling on about some guy in her year the whole time called Alex.  
>"He's really cute, and really nice, did I tell you he's cute?" I groaned and pressed my hand to my forehead, I knew I'd regret going to Shaun's the night before, my head was pounding. The relief I experienced as soon as she shut up was lovely,<br>"Morning gorgeous," I sighed, the memory of last night flooding back to me along with blood to my cheeks.  
>"Morning Bryce," I smiled and he gave me a tight hug,<br>"You look… Hung over…" Tay studied my expression, a definite crease forming along her forehead,  
>"Where did Andy take you last night?" I felt Bryce's arms tense around me,<br>"Andy? Why were you with him?" I shrugged,  
>"Because I could be, because he wanted to take me out somewhere, we only went to Shaun's for a party," and then made out, I finished off in my mind,<br>"Right, and he let you go to school drunk?" I nodded and he let go of me, a look of somewhat disgust suddenly on his face, "I thought you had better morals than that, you didn't decide to stay at home?" I shook my head,  
>"Because I wanted to be with you guys, you know I hate it at home,"<br>"No Anna," Tay interjected, "No, no we don't, you've never told us," I chewed on the inside of my lip, I told someone… Andrew… I told Andrew, shit,  
>"You probably told Andy," Bryce muttered, what was he, a mind reader?<br>"If you guys don't want me around I can go," Tay scoffed at my proposal and Bryce rolled his eyes, "Fine I'll leave," I walked around the corner and over towards C block, I spotted Danny sitting up near the stairs watching the people walk past with his earphones in, when he heard me coming his head shot up and he smiled,  
>"Morning Anna," I couldn't help but return his smile as I sat down, at least <em>someone<em> was happy to see me, "Why so glum?" I giggled quietly at his use of the word glum, it made me think of first off, gum, and secondly, old storybooks for children, like 'Little Johnny feeling rather glum walked off towards the door' or something like that,  
>"I went out last night with Andy, we had a small party at Shaun's and I got pretty smashed which caused me to then—"<br>"Rock up at school hung over? Well that explains your mood and drowsiness, but there's something else, there's too many creases in that forehead for it to just be about a hang over," I smiled and rested my head in my hands,  
>"Bryce and Taylor are pretty pissed off at me for it and I don't think they'll be too forgiving, forgiving enough to attend my party yes, but forgiving enough to acknowledge my existence in public no." Danny sighed dramatically and draped an arm over my shoulders,<br>"Poor little Anna, I still like you though, and I feel for you, I went to school hung over once, it wasn't too pretty," he laughed as if remembering a fond memory,  
>"What did you end up doing?" he cracked up even more and threw his head back against the wall in a fit,<br>"Well for starters I told my best friend that I loved him, yes _him_, and then proceeded to treat him like my pet dog for the rest of the day, then my History teacher picked up something was wrong when I asked her how much her Halloween mask cost… it was mid-April," I started to laugh along with him as he told me the story,  
>"Sounds like you were more drunk than I am," he pulled me into a hug and I fell onto his lap,<br>"Most likely, I don't handle my alcohol very well, once I get a bit I'm off like a rocket I swear, or like Candy Train… wait, no, I suck at Candy Train." The two of us sat there a while just relaxing until the bell went, the two of us had a free so we walked down to the back of the Library and continued to just talk, "Oh my god, this one time right, my sister was playing Sims so she made one after me, I had a pink Ferrari and everything, it was so good though," I stared at him in confusion,  
>"How exactly, you had a pink Ferrari, and she probably made you look like a transvestite," he shook his head laughing,<br>"Yeah she did, but I went in when she wasn't looking and used a cheat, everytime she tried to get me to hug someone I ended up having sex with them, best virtual life ever," I was pretty much always laughing with him that day, everything he said cracked me up and I didn't know why. We heard footsteps nearing closer and our heart rates sped up with the fear of it being a teacher,  
>"Anna… I thought… so you don't even apologise?" I looked up to see Tay hovering over the two of us, a fowl expression etched into her face,<br>"Apologise for what?" I looked at Danny as if pleading him to not say anything but he ignored me entirely, "She didn't do anything wrong, it was her birthday, she went out with Andrew because he decided to take her there, the two of them wanted to do something, she didn't know in advance how much she'd drink, nor how you two would react to her telling you, instead of being like me and making sure she was okay and not going to drop to the ground any minute, you tell her off saying she should've told you exactly what she was doing, you're not her parents. So if you would please kindly fuck off," I continued to stare at Danny even as Tay walked off,  
>"Wow…" I whispered and he shrugged,<br>"Just another day in the life," he chuckled and rolled onto his back on the wet grass behind us,  
>"You're crazy Daniel Lo Lamont," he shrugged once again as I joined him laying down on the grass,<br>"Like I said, just another day in the life, I'm always insane,"  
>"Chimpanzee riding on a Segway," I muttered and he started humming the tune, we could've stayed there all day, we were after all rather comfortable, and Danny hadn't done anything wrong towards me. My life seemed to be moving at a ridiculously fast pace, the day before Bryce and I were apparently a thing, then that <em>night<em> I made out with Andy, he and Shaun being the two guys I swore to stay away from, well older guys at least, the list for guys my own age was _way_ too long. Then just that morning it seemed like I'd lost my two best friends but made a new one, well it was apparently a fact that when you fall in love you lose two bet friends… wait… then who was I in love with? I shot that theory right out of my head as the bell rang for Music, lovely; I wondered if Chelsea hated me too.

"No, C not G, get it together Anna," Danny muttered and I gave him a strange look,  
>"I know what I'm doing, I've been working on Therapy for ages, it's G," he smirked and went back to his drawing of Jack from 'Nightmare Before Christmas', his plan was to have it drawn in black marker with the lyrics from 'I Miss You' written around it, first verse only. The teacher walked around the room and stopped right in front of the two of us,<br>"Anna, Daniel, you two are close with each other today," the two of us looked at each other and smiled, "Why are you guys like this? Isn't Chelsea usually sitting with you?" Chelsea was halfway across the room texting Taylor, she'd gotten to her in first period and now she was pissed off at me too,  
>"Yeah but, stuff happened, I'd tell you but… that would result in me getting sent home…" The teacher half smiled and walked away, Danny and I laughing once more, Chelsea looked up and shot me a dry glare from across the room and I snickered.<br>"They seriously need to grow up, like come on, this is ridiculous," I shrugged and fumbled once more with the machine heads of the guitar,  
>"Let's just hope they at least turn up to my party,"<p> 


	33. Part 33

Anna's P.O.V

I stood staring at myself in the mirror, there was about two hours left until my party and I was just about to leave, the black dress hugging my figure and my brown hair straightened so it sat just above my waist. The black make-up around my eyes making them stand out, a brave smile plastered onto my face, my phone vibrated with a message, Andrew,  
><strong>Hey we're at the venue, well, party haha, see you soon x<br>**"Anna!" I groaned at the sound of Tara's voice,  
>"What do you want?" I heard her running up the hall and appearing in my doorway almost immediately,<br>"We… need… to… go… now, otherwise you'll be late to your own eighteenth." I rolled my eyes and grabbed my phone and iPod, of course I was looking forward to the night, why wouldn't I? It was _my _party. I guess I was just nervous, that's all.  
>"The boys said they're already there," I mumbled as we got into the car, nerves were dulling my mood, I was nervous to see Andrew, nervous to see if Bryce and Tay showed up as wells as Danny, I was nervous that the night would be a disaster, I didn't want that, why would I want that? <em>Oh my god I'm such an idiot sometimes. <em>  
><strong>On my way now, lol I'm going to be late to my own party. Are Bryce and Taylor there?<br>Yeah they are actually; Tay and Bradie are discussing Spiderman, what a surprise. Shaun's off with Maddie, yes the girl I told you about  
>Shall be interesting, see you soon :D<strong>  
>"Anna stay off that phone for a few minutes would you, seriously you'll see whoever you're texting soon enough," I smiled and slid my phone into my bag as we pulled up outside the venue car park. I swallowed hard and sighed getting out of the car, "Your father and I will meet you two upstairs, we'll bring the cake; off you go, have fun." I nodded as did Tara and we headed off, once inside I saw a smile flash over Andy's face.<br>"Anna's here!" Shaun shouted and I saw Taylor's face turn slightly sour, "Maddie come on," Shaun grabbed the hand of the girl beside him and came towards me, Tara going off to talk with Tay and Bryce, "Maddie, Anna, Anna, Maddie,"  
>"Hey nice to meet you," I politely shook her hand and she smiled,<br>"So Shaun, is this your lover girl is it? Can I tell Brooke?" I quipped and the two of them froze,  
>"You wouldn't dare," I laughed quietly at his fear,<br>"No, no I wouldn't so don't worry," he sighed and relaxed as my parents came into the room. The gathering was small but I didn't care, there was only me, Tara, Tay, Bryce, Chelsea, Short Stack, my parent's, Danny was yet to arrive and Neek over in the corner… wait… "Holy shit Neek!" Her head shot up at the sound of her name and she ran towards me, it seemed like the world went in slow motion,  
>"Oh my god Anna, your parent's told about your party and I was like oh my god I have to come I haven't seen Anna for years! And then I found you were friends with Short Stack from Twitter and I was all, okay now I <em>really<em> need to go, so I asked my parents whether I could come down and they aid yes so I got the plane and arrived here this morning and I was all, oh my god I'm not going to make it in time and argh, but then I got here and yeah," she finished off with some more eccentric arm gestures and a massive smile,  
>"You haven't a bit have you?" she shook her head furiously,<br>"Not at all," the two of us began laughing and I saw Andy start to walk towards me,  
>"Excuse miss but may I have a few words in the bathroom with you?" I chewed my lips before nodding and taking his hand,<br>"My parents are going to wonder why you've taken me in here," he chuckled and gently kissed my neck,  
>"I've missed you, is that such a crime?" I rolled my eyes,<br>"Since when did you try to be such a smooth talker," he shrugged and the door swung open,  
>"Looks like you don't really try to erase mistakes do you? Bitch," fucking Bryce, Andy groaned and turned around to face him,<br>"Listen here, she didn't do anything wrong so back off, and if you seriously have a problem with her then why the fuck did you come to this party in the first place?" he was practically shouting and I stood there feeling incredibly awkward,  
>"For your information; you dick I'm her boyfriend," I scoffed a bit louder than intended,<br>"A boyfriend shouldn't be getting so mad at me for partying with someone else," I pushed my fringe out of my eyes and walked back out into the main room,  
>"Anna," I turned to see Danny standing against the wall, "Having fun so far?" I smiled and laughed,<br>"Define fun?" he shrugged and laughed as I went to lean with him,  
>"Every going okay?" I shook my head,<br>"Andy and Bryce had a miniscule argument in the bathroom over me, I think tonight I'll say who Ive decided to be with," he chuckled beside me and I laughed, "What?"  
>"Who have you chosen?" I shook my head,<br>"Not telling until the time comes," he dramatically pouted and the lights in the room dimmed,  
>"Hey I'm Shaun, which you probably all know, and we're here tonight for Anna, happy birthday Anna. I think this is the smallest crowd we've played to for years, oh well," the group of us laughed as they began to play Planets and I could feel all the tension in the room ease.<p>

"So basically Anna, even though we don't always show it, we love you," dad finished off his speech and beside me mum was crying, no matter how much I tried to stop her it was a failing battle, Danny motioned for me to go up and I sighed, it was rather daunting, I was never good with presenting speeches, writing them yes, presenting? Not so much.  
>"Um, hey, thank-you everyone for coming out tonight," Danny was giving me support by cheering and clapping, Shaun and Andy eventually joined in, Neek was just smiling ridiculously, "I know that with some of you I've had rough patches, especially my parents and Tara, I apologise, not so much to Tara though," Taylor laughed at that and it jogged my memory, "Tay and Bryce and even Chelsea, thank-you for being my friends, oh and Danny, I'm so forgetful. But yeah, I didn't think you first three would turn up because of what you thought but I'm really glad you did. Neek, jeez woman you came all the way here for me, I really appreciate that same with Shaun, Andy and Bradie." That was all the thankyou's done I sighed and straightened my outfit, "There's one more thing I need to say though and I don't want it affecting the rest of tonight, Andrew and Bryce, you two can stop arguing over me okay? Because truthfully if I went with Bryce I'd be paranoid about losing our friendship and Andy you're too old for me. So there, settled, we can all smile now because I chose neither of you, I'm happy right now without a guy so I don't see why I need one. With all that aside, who wants cake!" Everyone in the room clapped and screamed, I got down off the lectern and sighed dramatically,<br>"Great job Anna, I guess we did kind of overreact, it just seemed like you were abandoning us that's all," Tay whispered the end and I gave her a hug,  
>"I'd never abandon you two, ever, why would I abandon my best friends?" the DJ mum and dad hired put on some music and the atmosphere became a lot less awkward. The rest of the night was spent eating, drinking and talking like crazy, I enjoyed myself and there was no tension between me and either Bryce or Andy. I guess that everything was going to go back to the way it was. Maybe that's what happens when you repeat confessions with catastrophe in mind, and fuck its sublime.<p> 


End file.
